


Smutty Snippets (Parental Guidance AU)

by Azaniinii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, Bending (Avatar), Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Further in the story, Illustrations, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parental Guidance AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Snippets, THOT, Zutara, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaniinii/pseuds/Azaniinii
Summary: Smut stories from Parental Guidance AU. Smexy goodness and illustrations inside!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 109





	1. Katara and Zuko 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So No one asked for this. I don't intend to include explicit smut in the chapter by chapter story so i'm prolly gonna post them here if a smut scene catches my fancy again. This takes place later in the story and contains no spoilers other than that Zutara is endgame in my AU(surprise lol) So a fill in for another skipped week. I have two days off this week so I'll prolly get it done. Thanks for the read!

Katara let her hands roam his lower back and hips as he kneaded into her breasts. Even through the thick fabric of her shirts his fingers felt like magic. She swirled her tongue along his half dazed surrendering to the sensations. She pushed harder into his abdomen feeling his muscles. Katara could feel them contract as she pressed her fingers feeling his heartbeat with her bending. With her hand unmoving, she followed the pulse lower to his groin and then slowly to his manhood. Zuko hissed into her mouth pulling back slightly. Katara almost admonished herself for her boldness until she felt one of his hands dip lower.  
Zuko traced the hem of her shirts. Katara delved deeper into his mouth. His hands were rough from work and bending. He barely squeezed the skin of her belly as he grazed upwards back to her breast. He took a handful and grasped gently. Her breath caught several times as he went back to the purposeful kneading motion. He accidentally rubbed her perked nipples. She moaned in approval as his other hand finally followed. She wished he would lift her shirts all the way and look at her dead on. She wanted him to see what he did to her. She wanted to watch him watch her heave and show off her bouncing breasts. She wanted to see what it would do to him.  
Zuko moved his mouth to her jawline. He then moved his kisses to the helix of her ear. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. She wrapped a hand behind his neck as the kisses turned into bites. Katara’s hips bucked into him involuntarily. Zuko pinched her left nipple. She narrowly held in a noise. Zuko’s mouth moved lower to her neck. He licked back up to her ear. Katara’s eyes rolled back as she sighed.  
Suddenly Zuko pulled away but kept their foreheads touching. They both tried to catch their breath. As always Zuko’s breath was hot on her lips like he was blowing steam. He captured her mouth again. This time softer and with gentle closed mouth kisses. Katara almost screamed as he seemed to be settling down. Katara wanted more. She wanted his hands all over her skin. She wanted to feel him too. But Katara was mistaken. Zuko was only warming up. Zuko pressed her harder into the cave wall sliding his tongue back inside. She hummed as he tweaked both her nipples. It was a little rougher than she would have liked but she searched for the pleasure in it and soon found it when Zuko released some of the pressure. She tilted her head to explore his mouth further.  
Zuko must have took it as an invitation because then abruptly, he nudged his knee between her legs. Katara liked this brazen Zuko. He was usually reserved and patient. He more or less let her take the lead. She appreciated it endlessly. Especially in the beginning. When they were just starting to explore their deeper feelings for each other. It was nice to discover what the other liked. Katara had learned that Zuko liked it most when Katara was in control. He was less likely to hesitate and very receptive to most of her advances. But maybe it was the waiting or maybe it was just hormonal lust, but it seemed Zuko was taking the lead this time. And she learned that she liked that.  
As the thoughts swirled in her foggy mind, she felt her own wetness spread. Zuko must have felt it too because he moved his knee upwards. She braced herself holding his sinewy arms. There was no doubt he could feel the heat coming from her. She felt herself slick her lower lips as his knee pushed back and forth.  
A sensation started to build like she was walking up hill. She knew up and over was where she wanted to be. But she needed something more to make her journey. Soon his knee was not enough. She grinded her hips against his thigh. He inhaled sharply shooting a hand to her hip. He held on as she rolled and whined against him. He kissed her forcefully when her left leg brushed his erection. He was rock hard against her. She swung her hips just high enough for them both to get their pleasure.

Zuko pulled on her lip with his teeth, “Slow down.” He grunted in Fire’s tongue.

Katara looked at him with half-lidded hazy eyes. She stilled her hips but moved his hand to her buzzing core. With one hand still on her breast he stroked her through her leggings making them damp. He then patted her hitting something that made her yelp. He covered her mouth with his and drank in her keening. She once again grasped his hand. She led it to her waist band. He paused, pulling away from her mouth. First he looked at their hands and then up to her eyes.  
He looked concerned. She could hear the question on the tip of his tongue. She lifted her shirts revealing her breasts and his other hand. She looked down at her pert nipple in between his ring and middle finger. His eye widened at the vison before him. Katara bit her lip in effort not to smile.

“Zuko?” She whispered. 

Zuko without warning took the neglected breast into his mouth and sucked possessively. Katara’s smile shattered as she gaped trying not to yelp. As if it wasn’t enough, Zuko dipped his warm fingers behind the fabric of her pants. She arched her back forcing the fingers to go lower. His nails caught the curls of her mound. She found herself bucking desperately for him to delve into the wetness. She was almost at the top of the hill. Just a few steps away.  
Zuko released her breast from his lips with a pop. The wind blew across his spittle sending goosebumps across her chest. He took in the sight of her breasts again taking both hands and mashing them together. When he kissed her there, both nipples slipped into his hot mouth. He flicked his tongue over them creating a figure eight around the stimulated nubs.

He licked one last time raising back up to her face, “Do you feel good?”

“Yes.” Katara closed her eyes, “But I need-”

He took her mouth, “Tell me what you need.” he breathed into her cheek.

“I need you to touch me.” She looked down in between their writhing bodies.

She guided his hand past her leggings and past the long underwear to her quivering sex. She mewled as he curled his finger against her clit. She had to hold his hand in place to convince him he did not hurt her.

“It’s so slippery.” He rubbed it twice more.

She jerked seeing spots, “Fuck! Keep touching there.”

“Right here?” he asked almost innocently, “Does it feel good?”

Katara’s knees wobbled. She leaned back to support herself against the wall, “Yes. Please don’t stop.”

“Ok.” He licked his bruised lips.

Zuko used his other thumb to pull down the leggings just a bit to see where he was touching. Once spotted, he focused on the swollen flesh. Katara threw her head back hitting her skull on the ice. It would have hurt more if Zuko was not sliding his fingers against her. Certain movements made her twitch and tighten. She couldn’t keep in her moans. Zuko swallowed them whole reclaiming her tongue. She was one step from the top of the hill. The corners of her vision blurred. She convulsed as his fingers clumsily slid around in agonizing circles. Not only did she reach the top of the hill, but she was tumbling down the other side. She’s glad Zuko was kissing her as hard as he was, or someone would have come running to help. Her legs gave out as she drenched her thighs and his fingers.

“Was it ecstasy?” Zuko gasped fascinated.

“Oh…” She held herself fast against a jut in the wall. “I think so.” She said dreamily.

Zuko scissored his fingers, playing with the viscous fluid. Katara dared to touch the source of her pleasure. She didn’t know she could cum that hard. It was so different from doing it herself. She thought she dreamt it when Zuko pressed his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. She knew she hadn’t when he did it again for a second taste.

“Come here.” Katara licked her teeth.  
Zuko walk lazily into her, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She grabbed the bulge in his pants.

Zuko leapt back. “What are you doing?” He squeaked.

“It’s your turn.” Katara clutched his jaw in her hands.

She brought his face down to hers lapping hungrily at his lips until he opened them for her. He groaned when she held him in place. He pressed his bodyweight into her to keep them close together. But she kept their distance. She needed room to move. She slithered her way down back to the front of his pants. She palmed his length feeling it twitch through the trousers. She dove inside feeling the trail of hair that led to his throbbing base. She brushed her thumb against it. It was smoother than she thought it would be. Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could smell the arousal in the thin sheen of sweat that gathered on his scalp. He was so warm against her. She stroked up to the head. He made a noise like an angry animal. He put all his weight into his pelvis, pinning her to the wall. Zuko pulled away to burn her with his golden eye. Trapped between him and the wall was a strange utopia she never wanted to leave.

“Let me make you feel good.” Katara murmured trying to loosen her hand stuck between them. “Let me see it.”

“Are you sure.” Zuko didn’t look away.

Katara shifted her thigh to brush his hard member, “Very sure.”

He kissed her sweetly before taking a step back. Not too far, but just far enough that she could see him but still feel his warmth. He pulled down his pants and undergarments just enough to allow his erection to spring free. She took in all its glory. She studied the darkened skin that led down to his sack. He was about two fingers in length with straight black hairs framing him perfectly like a picture. She compulsively slid a finger along his engorged head. It looked soft and she could see him leaking just so.

“Wait.” He rasped in Fire’s Tongue.

“Is it ok?” She said back.

“Just start slow ok?” He struggled out.  


She firmly grasped his shaft pumping her hand back and forth. He twitched in her hand sending a shiver to her exposed chest. She felt the vein that started below his head and traveled to the thick base. She focused on the flow of blood that flooded downwards. Zuko must have gotten lightheaded because he clutched her shoulders for support. He let out a few whimpers and sighs into her ear. She began to pump faster. Zuko snatched her wrist away. Maybe she had squeezed too tight. But Zuko grabbed her hipbones and shoved his length in the apex of where her thighs met her dripping flower. It was still wet from her orgasm and her building arousal had added more lubrication for him to slide back and forth.  
Though he was not inside her, Katara squealed at the close proximity of their parts. Zuko bent his knees to get a better angle and continued rubbing his cock between her legs. He had to adjust his feet a few times as his leg muscles were most likely burning. Zuko abruptly stood up unsheathing himself. He growled into her ear before nibbling down her neck. He gnarled obscenities into her skin as if he were cursing her.

“Please turn around.” He begged her.

Katara’s heartbeat quickened. Her shoulders raised in surprise as he dug his nails into her full hips “What are you gonna do?” She could barely say suddenly becoming shy. Was he going to try to put it…back there?

“Please!” He bayed in her clavicle.

She could stop if things got too out of control right? What if it felt good back there? What if it hurt? She could handle it. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to try. She turned fixing her posture to give herself a more curvy appearance. Zuko’s hands roamed her waist back to her breasts then back to her hips. He pulled her with him as he took a few steps back. He put some pressure on the small of her back to indicate for her to bend over. Zuko caressed the roundness of her ass. He hissed as he squeezed each cheek with eager hands. A sudden smack to her rear caused her to jump. She braced herself on the wall. She was a little more prepared when he swung a second time then a third. The sting left across her ass moved straight to her soaked entrance. He peeled away her clothing revealing her bare ass to him. She clenched at the thought of him staring at her there.  
She peered back to see his reaction. He was already aligning himself. But before she could shout to stop him, he pushed his cock back between her thighs. He glided unpausing in his thrusts. Katara could barely keep her mind straight at the image of Zuko rutting behind her. His teeth were gritted tight and his eye stared at her ass in deep concentration as he rubbed himself on her wet legs. A tilt of his groin and his head brushed her clit. She shrieked. Zuko thrust harder. Their skin slapped with cum and sweat. Zuko stuttered in his movements. Katara could feel her orgasm building for the second time. She imagined Zuko was inside her. Taking her like the unchaste woman she wanted to be. If she moved her hips maybe he would slip inside. The thought was dashed when Zuko found a rhythm again consistently hitting her pearl. Zuko pulled her up by her hair so her back was flush against him. She groaned at the pleasurable discomfort. He resumed his thrusts. She could see his cock peek in and out from between her legs when she looked down. She stood on her tip toes and arched her back. His pelvis smacked into her ass over and over. The smacking of her ass combined with the hand in her hair and the stimulation to her clit sent her spilling over.

“Zuko! Fuck yes! Fuck yes.” She clenched her teeth in an attempt to quite herself.

“Katara!” Zuko bit into her shoulder as ropes of cum shot from him.

She could feel his balls contract and release against the back of her legs. He painted the wall with his orgasm. Both their knees shook. Zuko carefully moved them to the rest mat. They fixed their clothes not bothering to wipe the fluids from themselves.

“I love you.” Katara gasped.

Zuko couldn’t catch his breath, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I've never posted smut before. And I don't know exactly what makes smut good. So no flames please. If any experienced smut fic writer stumbles upon this feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Or anyone I guess can do that. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. if you want to make a request for another scene, holla at ya boy. I might do it lol.  
> Edit: So yesterday after I get home from work and I get high as a kite. I'm not in a legal state y'all so I still get my street cred. And I start typing away and decide to stop and focus on sexy times. So I come down from my inebriation and I go wow this aight. I smoke another j and then stay up to 3 oclock in the am to finish it. So thats my life.


	2. Bato and Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 9: Springtime Pt.1

“Who was that?” Ỏh started back at his clothing.

“Some little boy from the village. He wants me to make a necklace for a girl he has a crush on.” Bato looked over the stone again.

“Aw. How sweet. I have some good quality cord on the ship.”

“Would you happen to have a clasp?” Bato was already planning the design in his head.

“I’m sure I could salvage something.” Ỏh grinned wide.

Bato kissed him gently, “Thanks.” Bato put the gem aside, “Now, where were we?” He reached for the bottom of his shirt.

Ỏh did not hesitate to help, “I think somewhere right around here.” He moved his mouth to Bato’s neck.

Bato sighed into Ỏh’s fall of dark umber hair. He could smell the ocean salt and a floral soap. He caressed Ỏh’s lean back trying to memorize the feeling of his skin. It had been an agonizing wait for the both of them. Bato could tell by Ỏh’s eager hands already snatching for his trousers still sucking at his feverish skin.

Ỏh licked Bato’s jugular feeling his erratic heartbeat. He managed to get Bato’s pants down far enough to reveal Bato’s masterfully sculpted Adonis belt. Bato exhaled in his ear. He had waited months to hear a sound like that. Ỏh couldn’t help pawing at every single contour of Bato’s abdomen eliciting more hisses and groans. But it was when Ỏh grasped a handful of a supple buttock when Bato’s desire fully ignited.

Bato yanked Ỏh by his hair to scrape his teeth along his jaw. Ỏh’s eyes rolled back as Bato attacked his shoulders with teasing bites. It was easy for Ỏh to melt into Bato’s touch. Surrender was easy when held by strong and very capable hands. Bato’s arms made their way down his back to the back of his thighs. Ỏh was feather light in Bato’s hold. He lifted him so Ỏh could wrap his legs around him. Ỏh grinded down on the erection pressing forebodingly against his rump. His thinner pants allowed him more sensation than Bato’s fur trousers. Bato kissed him so hard he felt teeth against teeth. The shock was dashed away when Bato forcibly rolled Ỏh’s hips to allow more friction for himself. Ỏh couldn’t contain the moan that rumbled in his chest.

Bato’s patience was worn down paper thin. But the excitement of the foreplay made his head spin. Ỏh’s tongue expertly worked around his mouth as Bato rubbed himself with Ỏh’s firm but clothed ass. Bato brought him self as far to the edge as he could before breaking the kiss. He laid his lover gently to his bedding. Ỏh refused to unravel his legs until Bato pinned his shoulders in a silent plea. Bato looked down to see Ỏh grinning wide and playful. The same smile that had caught his attention when they first met. The pink tint that Ỏh painted his lips with smeared down to his chin and was no doubt marking his own skin. Bato bit his lip as he started to remove the warm fur trousers. He was quick to take his long underwear away with them.

Ỏh watched Bato reposition himself back between his legs. Bato kneeled in front of him posturing to show off his inked chest and taut abdomen. Ỏh’s eyes lingered down from his chiseled face to the traditional line patterns to his abs to his girthy, rigid cock. Bato took himself into his fist and stroked to further taunt him with his beauty. Ỏh couldn’t stop his hips from raising in the air at the thought of Bato inside him again. By comparison Bato was much larger than himself. Bato was taller, well endowed. Ỏh was quite petite and practically disappeared under Bato’s looming body. Just as Ỏh prepared to be enveloped by Bato’s sweet embrace, Bato stood. He towered over him making him shiver when Bato continued stroking himself.

“Get naked for me.” Bato growled low.

Ỏh shoved his pants down so fast he got tangled. He rolled onto his knees trying to dislodge his ankles from the fabric. Bato clutched his chin. Ỏh looked up to see Bato’s eyes glazed and dark. Ỏh moaned as Bato pressed his thumb into his mouth. Ỏh hummed around the digit. Bato replaced it with his fore and middle finger. He fingered his mouth scissoring now and again to reveal Ỏh’s lengthy tongue. Ỏh reveled in Bato’s intense stare. He raked his nails down Bato’s ass. Ỏh spat out the fingers and latched his teeth to Bato’s hip. Bato bucked and cursed as Ỏh squeezed hard on his ass. He massaged the cheeks while his mouth sampled the delicious skin. Bato found his hair again. Ỏh shrieked when he yanked back. The shock turned into amusement as Bato grazed his shaft along his cheekbone.

“Suck me.” Bato hissed.

Ỏh coyly licked the bead of precum that glinted on Bato’s darkened head. “I missed the taste of you so much.” He whined.

“Baby, please.” Bato pushed the head against his pink lips.

Ỏh looked into his eyes again. He stuck out his tongue for Bato to slide into his wet mouth. Bato sighed all the way down into his throat. He withdrew and pressed back inside again. Bato held a steady pace not to suffocate his lover. Ỏh tongued the shaft and tightened his lips as Bato fucked his mouth. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes when he began to push further into his throat. Two taps on his boyfriend’s ass and Bato retreated to allow him to breathe. Ỏh kissed all over his member and played with his heavy balls as he breathed loudly below him. When he had regained himself, Ỏh without warning took Bato back into his mouth slurping and sucking raucously. The sight was too much. Bato threw his head back still holding the wavy locks. Ỏh’s head bobbed rhythmically almost driving Bato to completion.

Bato couldn’t make his voice louder than a whisper, “Wait. Ỏh wait.”

Ỏh released him, lips still teasing his leaking head, “Too much for you?”

“Not enough.” Bato made his way back down to the bedding .“Lay back.”

Ỏh could barely move as he was still trapped in his linen pants. Bato laid him out gently. The soft fur tickled at his bare skin. Ỏh‘s back arched when Bato nibbled at his chest. He nipped at his sensitive nipples making him more desperate to free himself from his makeshift restraints. There was something exciting about losing some of his control, however. Bato had always been a generous and tender lover. Ỏh knew it was safe to let go when he was with him.

Bato’s mouth made its way down his stomach and to his own erection. Bato pinched him secure at the base. Bato wasted no time in taking Ỏh completely into his mouth. Ỏh groaned shamelessly, stretching his arms above his head. Bato moved a hand to his penis. He jerked himself in time with the ministrations of his mouth. Bato mashed his lips flush against Ỏh’s groin. Ỏh levitated off the bedding.

“Bato Baby, please fuck me.” Ỏh sounded more demanding than he meant to.

Bato came up. He wiped the drool from his chin. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Bato dropped back down to engulf him. Ỏh squealed. Bato took that as an ok to keep going. Bato lifted one of Ỏh’s lanky legs and caressed the soft bronze skin of his thigh. Bato sloppily guzzled his writhing lover. Every gag created saliva that Bato used to slick Ỏh’s puckered entrance. Bato circled it painfully slow. Ỏh, unable to wait, started to sit up. Bato, with a single hand urged him back down. He maneuvered to his belly and back between Ỏh’s bound legs. He set his thighs on his shoulders and continued pleasuring him. Bato buried his nose in Ỏh’s curls while his fingers prodded harder against his trembling hole. It was barely another minute before Ỏh’s body tensed and curled as he came into his mouth. Bato greedily swallowed all of the orgasm while he listened to Ỏh babble in Earth’s Talk. If Bato could understand properly, Ỏh was praying for mercy. Bato bit his lip smiling as Ỏh went limp.

Bato detangled the pants from Ỏh’s ankles. He stretched his legs twisting in the last waves of his climax. He hummed as the feeling subsided. He closed his eyes focusing on the warmth of Bato’s hands caressing his hips.

“Turn over, love.”

Ỏh swore he heard Bato say something. “Hm?”

Bato lifted Ỏh from his bottom and effortlessly flipped him over to his knees. Ỏh still recovering from his previous pleasure, surrendered, laying his face back down to the fur. Ỏh’s entrance was still wet. Bato leaned over him allowing a rope of more saliva to drip down Ỏh’s winking hole. Ỏh whimpered when Bato teased and stretched him open slightly. He clenched and wiggled. Bato slapped his ass giving him pause. Although the action only lasted a second, Ỏh could feel his skin start to burn. Bato spat on the entrance stretching it wider.  
Ỏh shook his ass lewdly, “Put it inside me. Stop fucking teasing me.”

“You think I don’t want to just take you right now?” Bato said lowly.

Ỏh pushed back to brush his erection, “I’m fucking ready just fucking fuck me.”

Ỏh could not recognize his own voice when Bato thrust into him. His cry echoed in his ears as he was completely overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion. After a moment of their thighs touching, Bato pulled out half way only to press back in. It was a short time when Ỏh was able to accommodate the considerably thick cock. Ỏh felt himself start to harden again. Ỏh shifted so Bato would move once more. Bato leaned to grab the bottle of nut oils Ỏh had given him the last visit. Ỏh had told him in was for his hair but Bato found the substance very useful for a long cold night alone. He drizzled the oil over his partially submerged sex. When thoroughly covered, Bato began to make small shallow movements to work the oil around.

“Oh shit. You’re so fucking big.” Ỏh looked back to see his reaction.

“You’re too fucking tight.” Bato countered, “All those Earth boys have needle dicks?” Bato jested.

“I haven’t been with another man since the last time you had me on my knees.” Ỏh pushed back into Bato filling himself. Bato grunted as Ỏh began to fuck himself. “The whole season I warmed my bed with the thought of you. I tried to imagine the touch of your hands. The taste of your tongue. The size of your-  
Ah!”

Bato snapped his hips forward. Ỏh’s whole body jolted as Bato ceaselessly pounded into him. Ỏh’s face was going to get rug burn if Bato kept his pace. Ỏh was helpless to the ruthless speed. Ỏh’s eyes rolled to where he could no longer see the orange glow of the hearth. His mind went blank when Bato slammed so hard all he could hear was the wet slap of their skin.

Soon the strain was too much and Bato had to slow his thrusts. The cramps in his groin and abdomen were easy to ignore when Ỏh wiggled his cute ass. Bato slowly retreated from the hot hole watching his gape gradually close. Ỏh collapsed on his side. He could feel his anus quiver at the thought of Bato recuperating and taking him again but even harder.

“Is it true? Did you wait for me?” Bato sighed in his ear.

“I imagined when I’d see you again. How you would throw me face down in the snow and take me in front of the crew.” Ỏh taunted lasciviously. “I thought about how you could claim me-” Bato captured his mouth.

“Mm. Tell me the truth, Baby.” Bato laid behind Ỏh’s thinner body. He traced every curve of his side, “Tell me you love me.”

“Bato…” Ỏh melted into the tender kisses, “I missed you so much. I missed you so much it hurt. Some nights I drank just to dull the pain-“ Bato ravaged his lips.

“Why? Tell me you love me.” Bato held his jaw adoringly. “Tell me you love me…”

Bato slide back inside. He was fully in in one push. Ỏh cursed the spirits names as he was stretched again. Bato rocked into him creating an erotic harmony of hums and moans. Ỏh lifted a leg to allow himself a deeper fuck.

“The thought of anyone else’s lips turned me off and softened my cock. Any other touch sickened me. I couldn’t work. I had to start selling fake antiques. Shouting in the street markets to make money off some poor idiot. Sales pitches are much harder than working a corner. You absolutely ruined my reputation. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fucking fault…”

Bato hooked his arms under Ỏh’s legs. He rolled his light body on top of him. Ỏh had to steady himself as Bato drove up. He could feel Bato’s balls swing up into his own. Bato had Ỏh folded, pinned flush against his solid chest. The moans turned into utterances of vulgarities. Bato did not stop fucking up into him. Ỏh nearly cried as his prostate was hit with a flick of the groin. Ỏh tightened around Bato’s relentless cock. He was building again towards ecstasy.

“Yes. Fuck me. Make me come. Make me fucking come again.” Ỏh let the words fall from his wonton mouth.

“La almighty I missed your voice.” Bato gritted his teeth.

“Please! I’m so close. I’m so-”

Ỏh was struck speechless as Bato achieved the perfect angle hitting him dead on over and over. Ỏh came undone. Cum spurting onto his stomach and chest. Though he had emptied his sack, His cock still twitched while Bato worked himself to his own undoing.

  
“You can come inside, Baby.” Ỏh cried. “Please…come..”

Bato did not stop, even after Ỏh went slack. He could not longer see anything but stars as Bato fucked him. Bato planted his feet flat. He thrust his hips up bouncing his lithe lover in the air.

“Shit. I can’t. Please, Bato…” Ỏh could barely speak. His voice was nearly lost in the sound of his ass hitting Bato’s pelvis. “I…love…you.” He sobbed unable to control himself.

Bato moaned long and loud as he spilled into Ỏh. Ỏh didn’t have the strength to hold his lover as he reached his peak. He could only cry as hot semen filled him up. Even as Bato softened, Ỏh’s tight hole kept him from slipping out. Bato was drenched in sweat. Some his and some his motionless boyfriend’s. The smell of musk and sex culminated in the rising temperature of the small space. Bato had finally come down enough to lift Ỏh. He situated him so he was tucked firmly next to him. Ỏh only moved his ass to prevent him leaking cum all over themselves. He was sticky enough already.

Bato peppered kisses to any spot he could reach, “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Ỏh smiled wide. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Bato snatched him closer. “Ok!”

“I love you Ỏh.”

“I love you too, Bato Baby.”

“Marry me.”

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flames please. If any experienced smut fic writer stumbles upon this feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Or anyone I guess can do that. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. if you want to make a request for another scene, holla at ya boy. I might do it lol.  
> 


	3. Zuko and Katara 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy. Lets get fucking nasty with some story progression minimal spoilery Dom!Zuko and Thot!Katara goodness.

………………………….

“I thought I’d find you down here.”

Zuko looked behind him to Katara leaning over a rock. She wore a lighthearted smile, but her eyes were scorching. He had to leave. If he hadn’t, he would have beat Noaluk’s face in. He turned back to the sea when she started walking down to him. He tried his damnedest to focus on the sound of the ocean. But the sound of her booted feet along the rocks thundered in his ears. He could feel her staring a hole through his skull. Zuko sneered and clenched his jaw. He didn’t dare open his mouth. He knew he would start yelling.

“I don’t know why you let him get to you that much.” He could just hear the cross of her arms and the bend of her hip.

“I don’t _let_ him do anything. He is **always** starting shit.” Zuko growled.

“He only says shit so you react and you **always** react.”

“I only yelled at him.”

“You told him to shut up or you were going to burn his throat shut.”

“Pfft. And? I could have said a lot worse.”

“Wow. So mature.”

“Did you come over here to make me feel better or to fucking berate me.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry Zuko. Are you alright? Your head must hurt from getting so hot. Because you’re a hot head.”

“You’re so funny. I needed a laugh.” Zuko bit his lip trying to make sure that was all he said.

“I don’t know why you can’t just ignore him.” Zuko just shook his head. Katara stomped her foot, “Can you even turn around when I’m talking to you?”

“There it is.”

“What are you talking about?”

“After you stomp is when you make your move.” Zuko smirked to himself.

Katara circled around, “What are you talking about?”

Zuko’s voice turned raspy like it was made of smoke, “This new little game you play.”

Katara scoffed, “I’m not playing a fucking game Zuko. I’m tired of having to babysit you.”

Zuko stood purposely getting in her space. Katara pretended it didn’t bother her. Even when he snatched her wrists and pulled her against his chest. She looked away from him in an effort to appear unfazed by his aggression. She figured the more she ignored him the harder he would try to get a reaction from her. He spun them around. She almost lost her footing on the loose stones. 

“What makes you think I need your help? I’m a big boy, Katara. I can take care of myself.”

“Oh please. I suppose you learned how to suck your own dick then right?” She rolled her eyes.

“Is that all you’re good for? Cum swallowing?” Zuko said huskily in her ear.

Katara blushed bright, “No! that’s not what I meant! I meant that if I…”

“That’s true. You’re pretty helpful on your back too.” Zuko made to kiss her.

Katara pulled away, “Let go of me, asshole! I was just saying you need to control yourself better.”

Zuko made a noise in his throat resembling a laugh, “I love you. And I love this dirty side of you.” He went in for another kiss.

But again she avoided him, “I don’t know what the fuck you think-”

“Katara,” Zuko interrupted her, “When I let you go, I want you to lay back on my rock. I’m going to give you what you want.”

Katara snarled pulling her arms back. Zuko held her tighter, effortlessly keeping her wrists to his chest. A few more attempts and Katara relented. But she still moved away from his kiss. He seemed unaffected as he smiled down at her.

“I’m going to let you go now.” To his word, Zuko unraveled his fingers from her wrists.

Katara frowned looking at Zuko up and down. Zuko mimicked her. Katara sat on the edge of the stone. Before she knew what happened Zuko had her pants down with her ankles next to her ears. Her bare ass dug into the stone. He took no time to prepare her. She had done that herself when she watched Zuko nearly bite Noaluk’s head off. She loved how Zuko came to protect her good name from the slanderous but not untruthful spouting of Noaluk. It seemed Noaluk was the only one to realize their secret relationship. But as long as he kept accusing her of being a woman of loose morals, Katara could continue to uphold her alleged reputation. Zuko would explode at him, needing a non-violent outlet. And Katara was more than happy to spread her legs and be his conduit.

Zuko scooped her into his arms. He held their bodies together smelling nutmeg on her parka. After a nice screw there would be a fire and a meat pie waiting for him in the igloo. Zuko smiled into her neck. He tried to coax her for a kiss, but she gnashed at him missing his lips. If that’s how she wanted things to be, then he’d give it to her exactly how she wanted. He drove into her faster. Her frown softened as she moaned his name. deeper thrusts got him squeals, a sharper pace got her to purr curses.

“Fucking shit! Zuko. Fuck me right there. Right there Zuko! Oh fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Please don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.” She grabbed at his parka as tight as she could hold.

“Is that why you do it? Do you want someone to catch us? Do you want them to witness how I defile your maidenhood? Or is it you just want me to fuck you until you can’t do anything but beg?”

Katara’s cunt tightened. Zuko sounded out his pleasure in a forceful hiss. He gave a throaty chuckle continuing to bury into her. Katara muttered something insulting under her breath losing every other word to Zuko’s grunts.

“You’re so perverted, Katara. Have you no self-respect?”

“You’re the one saying the shit.” Katara barked out.

“Oh. I guess I was wrong.” Zuko then fully withdrew.

Katara cried at the feeling of emptiness. “What?”

Zuko began to pull his pants up, “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so reckless.”

“What are you doing?” Katara spat.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this. We should have done the honorable thing and waited for marriage. I’ve ruined you from finding a good husband to pop out babies for.”

Katara sat up, stunned, still soaked. She couldn’t believe Zuko’s salacious vulgarity. She tried to act shocked but only surprised herself when she realized how difficult it was. She rubbed her thighs together to keep some sensation on herself. “Fuck honor.”

Katara rose staring directly into Zuko’s smug face. She parted her lips and ran a hand up her thigh. She could see the flash of fire in his slim gold eye. She raised her parkas edge to reveal her sex. Zuko paused tying his pants together. Her hand crept up her thigh and to her slick folds. She watched Zuko’s arrogant smile dwindle as he fell deeper mesmerized. She slowly removed her fingers just when he took a step forward. A string of wet following. He was struck motionless again. She turned still staring, exaggerating every little movement. She pushed her pants further down her legs. She leaned over the large stone displaying her ample ass. The rock was sloped just enough to be comfortable to lay on. She shook her ass with a pleasing wobble. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Finally looking away, Katara spread her pussy with dainty fingers. She was so hot and damp, each little stretch condensed in the cool air. She could hear him bound toward her in long purposeful strides. She prepared for the feeling of his grasp. But instead was met with the familiar feeling of his fingers. Katara’s hands shot to the stone to secure herself. Her nails scratched at the rough surface hard enough to file them down. Zuko worked a pair of fingers in and out of her. He couldn’t decide what sounded best. Katara’s whimpers or the squelching sound of her arousal.

Zuko’s motions changed to vigorous shaking. He warmed his fingers to enhance her pleasure. He brushed her sweet bundle of nerves until she was spilling onto the pebbles below them. Katara held her breath as she came. She inhaled sharply when she finally felt she could control herself.

“This is your favorite way to have me isn’t it?” She licked her teeth.

“I love the view.” He slapped her ass for emphasis.

He watched the cheek ripple deliciously. He smacked repeatedly with one hand while undoing the loose pant knot with the other. Katara struggled to make her legs hold her up. She involuntarily wiggled riding the addictive sensations of Zuko’s loving hands hitting her ass cheeks. It was impossible for him not to squeeze the fattest part and watch her lean into his hand. Long streams of opaque breath trailed in the wind as Katara rolled in the end of the shockwaves. Zuko stepped closer, noisily scuffing the rocks. Katara’s head fell back when Zuko laid himself on top of her. His dick was unnaturally warm. Katara imagined it had to be a unique trait of a firebender. Zuko pushed his hips slowly forward to let her feel how deep he could go into her. He moved again squeezing her ass together. He pleasured himself holding his cock down with his thumbs. After a few minutes Katara was fed up. It was beginning to become unclear who was teasing who.

  


“Where do you get off?” Katara demanded to know. She twisted her face into an annoyed sneer.

“On your back if you’d be quiet.” Zuko deepened the movements, hitting his sack on her swollen clit.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Katara hissed. “Finish fucking me first.”

Zuko tutted, “See? You say such perverted things.” He continued to stroke the line of her ass.

Katara glared ahead thinking about just pulling up her pants and walking away. If she was the one to threaten to leave him high and dry, maybe he would give her what she wanted. He’d crave what she’d deny him and he would take her until she laid in a puddle of their juices. Katara smirked. Maybe she was a pervert. Suddenly a wicked idea popped into her mind. She turned her head to scowl at him to catch his attention. When he gave her a cheeky smile, she looked back out to the icy hillside.

“If you won’t fuck me, I can just find someone else who will.” She knew her plan was working when Zuko slowed down.

“What did you just say?” His dark tone sent shivers down Katara’s spine.

She propped her chin on her elbow to feign boredom, “You think you’re the only one who likes to stare at my ass? Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should find a nice Water tribe man. Settle down, be a good wife and let him fuck a baby into me every spring. Maybe I can ask Noaluk. I can put his obsession for me to some use.”

Zuko swiftly wound her braid around his fist and jerked back. Her eyes widened at the force. He suspended her head there for a moment looking down at her in genuine anger. She challenged him to do something not breaking eye contact. He tugged again reminding her that he had the upper hand.

“You’re gonna fuck up my hair.” She grabbed her braid when pain outshined the pleasure.

Zuko put his teeth against the shell of her ear, “You should worry about not being able to walk after I’m done with you. You know if you’re in the mood for a rough **fuck** ,” Zuko raised his voice slightly, “You should really just ask. Now fucking kiss me.”

Katara’s eye’s fluttered closed as Zuko craned her neck to meet his mouth. His tongue delved inside massaging her own. He gave her a few closed mouth kisses as he prodded his head at her sopping cunt. He was sure her constant wetness was possibly due to her being a waterbender. When his head was sufficiently lubricated, He impaled her. She somehow caught the scream. Zuko could see it trapped, bobbing in her throat. Her feet lifted off the ground as he accidently plowed her forward. Every thrust pushed her a little more down the slope until Zuko was on his tip toes snapping his hips until he could no longer control his movements. Every action was driven by utter desire. She was helpless to steady herself as she was inverted partially upside down. Her thoughts seemed to malfunction only allowing her to breathe. The black stone pendant she always wore thumped into her chest adding to the reality that Zuko was pulverizing her from behind. She felt like she had cum again and then a time after that. She had lost count how many times she felt the warm gush smear onto her inner thighs.

  


“Zuko please!” Katara pleaded in Fire’s Tongue, “Slow down. It’s too much!”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? To be reduced to a begging mess?” Zuko panted, “So now that you got what you wanted, I should give you more right? What about me?”

“Cum inside of me.” Katara whined pathetically.

“Argh!” Zuko nearly roared, “Why would you say something like that?!”

He pushed as far as he could go inside. He watched Katara’s blue eyes roll up into her thick lashes. He did slow down but only to fuck her deeper he had ever felt her. The gravity worked with him to drive his cock to kiss her cervix. Zuko let go of her hair and placed his hands between her shoulder blades.

“I’m begging. Zuko, cum inside me. Please… You feel so good! I love it when you fuck me deep. Tui help me…” Katara’s voice fizzled out along with her breath in the steady breeze.

Katara wished she could see herself. She was drenched head to toe. Every incursion to her canal sent shock after shock to her system until she contorted upwards. Her spine arched and her legs curled to wrap around him. Tears fell as she felt her cunt pulse around Zuko’s entire length. She heard Zuko’s sighs turn into grunts. With each propulsion, his grunts grew in volume. Katara thought she would pass out from the heat of his seed filling her aching pussy.

With his muscles slowly going slack, he slid out of Katara and to his knees. The stones dug into his bare skin. But no pain could ruin his bliss. He peered at her quivering flower. The browny-pink color of her slit had reddened some. He licked her at her entrance tasting her multiple orgasms. Katara had been depleted of any energy. She barely had the motivation to moan when he entered a finger into her. He twisted it around pressing his knuckle into her walls. Slowly he removed his finger. A second later creamy white semen gurgled out of her. She turned bright red as she felt Zuko stare at her weeping cunt. A harsh squeeze of her ass promoted quicker work of emptying her. After Zuko was satisfied, he laid his head on the back of her thigh. He took deep breathes sinking into a pile of numb limbs. Zuko placed delicate kisses along the meatiest part of her ass. Katara then slunk down to the ground with him, settling in his lap. She lulled her head onto his shoulder as even more cum dripped out. Zuko found himself fingering her again. If to further torture her or to keep proving that he had finally completely claimed the woman he loved more than the sun. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request fill for the very lovely ZutaraWasRobbed! <3
> 
> No flames please. Feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. if you want to make a request for another scene, holla at ya boy. I might do it lol.
> 
> Ill prolly do it cuz im sinner and want to.  
> This chapter was really fun to write. I think the best way to achieve portraying being fucked stupid is to refuse to sleep until its finished and be so tired that your own typing fingers startle you. Then when you basicaly are just tapping into all your base desires the end result is deliciously erotic snippets! I came up with the ending line watching the sun rise haha and i have 0 regrets.  
> Also i feel like this may be a little occ to some but I've always imagined Zuko as being romantically akward like hed stutter on a date but knew what the fuck is up when she got naked. And Katara is the most little pretendingist virgo slut. Like oh no im out here making fucking coins i dont time for these little ass boys. Except you. You can bend me over a rock and make do the ahego face.😈


	4. Katara and Zuko 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal Spoiler warning! Some romance and sweetness. Zuko lovin' Katara And Katara lovin him back.

“Why don’t you just go over and talk to him.” Sokka elbowed him.

“What?”

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts. He watched Katara laugh at something one of the three boys had said. Zuko exhaled. The three of them had circled her like pelican vultures the moment they saw her. He hated how they smiled and leered at her. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Lucky Katara. She always gets all the cute ones.” Sokka rolled his eyes.

“None of them are cute. They look like yak asses to me.” Zuko griped.

“None of them? Look at Mr. Dreamboat there. Look at that smile. I’d let him water-bend me over.” They heard coy giggling to their left. “But I think I’m gonna take a swing at the girls over there. Northern boys are so closeminded.” Sokka looked over to two girls who had not looked away from him since their arrival. “How’s this sound?” Sokka flexed his arms, “Hey baby. Are you a bowl of fish noodles? Because I wanna slurp you up.”

Zuko scoffed, “I don’t think girls like being compared to fish Sokka.”

“Not fish. fish noodles. ‘Cause you slurp ‘em? And you’d slurp the girls... You know what never mind.” Sokka put his fist on his chin thoughtfully, “I know! What about, Hey baby. Do you need my parka? ‘Cause you look like one cool chick.”

“Don’t say chick.” Zuko shook his head. He wasn’t sure what was worse. Sokka’s jokes or his pick-up lines.

“Ok. Ok.” Sokka put up his hands. “What about, Hey Baby. I wish I was an octopus. ‘Cause if I had eight arms, I’d use them all to hold you.”

A smile tugged at Zuko’s mouth “That one’s better.”

“Nah... I’m gonna go with the parka line. I think that’ll get them hot to trot.” Sokka popped his fur collar.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He then looked back to Katara. He chewed his lip so his scowl would not be so obvious. Katara was listening attentively. She swept her braid back behind her. Then one of them, subjectively the most handsome one, touched her upper arm. She laughed again. Something twisted in his chest when she kept her smile. Zuko thought he could smell smoke. It got worse the longer he stared at the asshole feeling up Katara. He had long chestnut hair and teal blue eyes. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. His jaw was annoyingly square. And his face was blemish free. Not even the faintest scar.

“Zuko?” Sokka peeped.

“What?” Zuko snapped.

“Oh, nothing really. You’re a little bit on fire.” Sokka sarcastically droned

“Shit!”

Zuko shook his arm wildly. He must have made a spark. He hadn’t had an accident like that since he was a kid. Zuko looked at the singe in the light blue parka. Gran-Gran was going to kill him. The commotion had caught Katara’s attention. Sokka helped put snow on his sleeve taking some of the char out of the garment. He didn’t turn when he heard Katara come over. She of course was followed by her irritating entourage.

“What happened?” Katara asked concerned.

“It looks like he had a little accident.” The handsome one laughed. The two others laughed also.

Zuko growled. Katara went to grab for his arm. Normally it would have been fine. But the thought of being touched in that moment made Zuko’s skin crawl. He snatched his arm away before she could come close to him.

“I’m fine.” He brushed at the burn in his coat.

Katara stilled her hand, “All right.” She gave a half smile to soften the mood, “So yeah, I was just telling Itsaq, about the dance we’re going to do tonight-”

“Yeah it sounds pretty elaborate. I didn’t know firebenders had such fancy feet.” Itsaq said again.

“Well Zuko is a fantastic dancer.” Sokka thudded on his shoulder. “Probably the best dancer on this side of the tundra. That burn on his sleeve, simply a slight miscalculation of wind velocity. But be warned you’re in for a show. It’s gonna blow your mind.” Sokka proclaimed.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Though he did appreciate the cover story,

“But what I want to know is if you’re in the dance.” Itsaq turned to Katara. He put an elbow on the wall.

“I am actually. I’m the wolf this year.” Katara grinned sweetly making Zuko internally scream.

Itsaq moved an inch or two closer, “Wow that’s a big part.” The two other boys behind him snickered. “Do you know what else is big?”

Katara looked at him up and down. She gave a husky laugh. “I would say your head.”

"Wow that was quick. I like witty girls." Itsaq laughed.

"Supposed to the dumb ones." Katara snorted. Moving her braid back to in front of her.

"I don’t think there are any in the south. And besides we all heard about your dual with Zavruk. We heard you kicked his ass." Itsaq took another step closer. Zuko's nostrils flared.

Katara waved her hand coyly. "That was nothing."

"Yeah you barely broke a sweat. I bet you’re super fit from training ." He gave her a slow up and down look. He noticed Zuko sneering at him.

"All right. I don't need to be here for this. I'll be chatting up the two luscious ladies over there." He looked in the girl’s direction and cocked his head. A bite of his lips and they were fanning themselves.

"Sokka, wait." Zuko panicked. Sokka was his excuse not to speak. "Wait a second."

"No can do my man. The ladies await!" Sokka popped his collar again. He turned to the two girls who threw themselves under his arms.

"So what's your deal, Fire Nation? You don't look happy to meet me." Itsaq looked amused.

"I'm never happy." Zuko crossed his arms again

“Don't be like that Zuko. He's trying to be friendly.” Katara chided.

“Yeah I'm just being friendly.” He smirked, “So, Zuko is it?”

“It’s Tulujok. You can be friendly all you want but we aren't friends.” Zuko spat.

“Stop!” Katara gasped, “Why you always have to be like this?”

“Yeah no need to be jealous, Big guy.” He laughed looking to his two pals, “I mean it isn't much of a competition.” Itsaq looked directly into Zuko’s scar.

“I'm not jealous! I don't care what you do! Just do it somewhere else!”

“That's actually not a bad idea.” Itsaq leaned back towards Katara, “I thought maybe we could go down to the beach and you could show me some of your moves.”

Zuko lost it when Itsaq mentioned the beach. The beach had always been a special place for just them. He shot smoke through his nose.

“Yeah sure! That be would be fun.” Katara said cheerily.

“Fine! I'll go!” Zuko threw up his hands stomping away.

“Wait! Zuko? Where are you going?” Katara called after him.

“If you need me, I'll be at home. Have fun with Mr. Dreamboat!” Zuko huffed.

“Dreamboat?” Katara quirked a brow, “Zuko?” But Itsaq grabbed her arm.

“Don't worry about him. I can keep you company instead.” He winked.

“Maybe later. I should check up on him.” Katara continued to walk but Itsaq did not release her.

“Let go.” Katara’s voice instantly went dark.

“Come on. Let's get to know each other a little more.” Itsaq tried to soothe her.

Katara looked at the offending appendage. She used her other arm to sweep the snow from under his feet. Itsaq went from cocksure to utterly embarrassed while his pals laughed at him.

“Fine go be with your Fire Bastard. You fucking tease!” Itsaq yelled standing up. The two others jumped in adding their own insults.

Katara spun back around, taking the ice surrounding them and trapped the trio in frozen cylinders so only their heads were visible. It was a move she had perfected to pin Zuko in a sparring session. She gave a feminine laugh as she watched them try to bend themselves out. With a confident swivel of her hips she strutted away.

……………………

Zuko threw off his parka haphazardly. He lifted his shirt and threw it with the coat. Next, he flung his boots to the other side of the room, each whacking loudly when they hit the wall . Zuko punched a ring of fire into the hearth. An angry sigh made the fire swell and make the space swelter. He was going to have to get started on the patch before Gran-Gran saw the damage. Zuko began to pull the needle through when he heard a honied voice call through the window.

“Are you in here? Can I come in?” Katara asked.

“I don't care.” He mumbled starting to put the needle back in.

Katara entered wordlessly. Zuko ignored her presence while he shoved the needle in and out.

“Do you want some tea?” She moved into his eye line and put the kettle on.

She rummaged through her grandmother’s tea boxes to find the sachet of Zuko’s favorite tea. She made silent work of setting up the tea to brew. Zuko was laser focused on his work. She made them both a cup and sat next to him. She pulled the cords on her boots sliding them off. She saw Zuko stare at her flexing toes, peeved.

“Aren't you going to show off your moves to Mr. Dreamboat.” Zuko angrily stabbed the patch.

“I don't know why you keep calling him that.” Katara started to shrug off her own parka. “It's roasting in here.”

“You don't have to be in here.” Zuko snapped. 

“It's not like I can go back out there!” Katara flung her hair from her neck.

“Why?” Zuko paused his sewing.

“Because I froze those clowns.” Katara threw her head back, “Dad is chew me out again.”

“Looks like we both have something to look forward to.” Zuko focused back on his sleeve, “Was he rude to you?”

“I don't understand men. Why can't I just be friendly. I knew he was flirting, but thought if I ignored him long enough, he would get the hint and we could just have an innuendo-less conversation.” Katara sighed.

Zuko picked up his tea and took a sip, “That sounds really annoying.”

“You don't even know the half of it! It's already hard being the only waterbender here. I just wanted to trade moves or talk technique or something. Men are so dumb!” Katara balled her fists.

Zuko started to think about his reaction towards her. He always thought the worst when he got jealous. He should have known better. Katara’s open heart was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was just trying to make a friend. And he was mad at her for it. He took another sip of tea trying to conceal his twitching lip. He looked down to her coat and saw three lines of geometric embroidery he hadn't noticed before. He reached for it looking at the skill and detail to make the design so symmetrical.

“Did you do this?” Zuko lightly touched the beads and thread.

“Yeah. I was waiting for you to notice but you were too busy being jealous of that blockhead seal bum. You seal bum.” She crossed her legs.

“Oh… Sorry. I really like it. It's pretty.” Zuko looked around the room twice. “I should have paid more attention to you rather than that...” He trailed off fighting his resurging irritation.

“You stared at him like you're going to eat him!” Katara snorted.

“No, I think that was Sokka.” Zuko attempted a joke.

They laughed until it died into the crackling of the fire. A few minutes passed. They looked around the igloo. They both took awkward swigs of their tea waiting for the other to say something,

“So Zuko.” Katara tucked a hair loop behind her ear.

“Um, Katara?” Zuko cracked and unsure smile, “Uh, you first.”

“No, it's fine.” Katara wrung her braid in her hands, “You go ahead.”

“Oh, well, I wanted to say I was sorry about getting jealous. I know it was dumb. But it's difficult. I hate how other guys can be so openly… interested.” He took a large gulp giving himself time to gather his thoughts, “No excuses. I can be better. And it's not like I don't trust you. I do. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Katara said frantically. She looked away from him, “But when you get like that it makes me feel like you don't. And that I did something wrong.”

Zuko gritted his teeth as if her sadness had caused him physical pain. “I’m sorry. I never want to make you feel like that again. I fucked up-”

“Don't be so hard on yourself.” Katara lightly swatted his shoulder. “There's no need to worry that much. We love each other, right?”

Zuko tried to smile, “I'm trying to be better I promise.”

“I know that. You only set yourself on fire.”

They laughed though they knew they shouldn't. Zuko poured them another cup of tea. Katara blew on hers cooling it down to the perfect temperature. She closed her eyes and took a long drink. She understood why the black blend was his favorite.

“So what did you want to say?” He looked down at her with a soft eye.

She laid her head on his shoulder, “I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let him talk to you like that. I was so desperate for a friend, I ignored you. My best friend! You weren't completely wrong to be upset. They were being jerks and I let them.” She could feel the guilt resurface.

“That's not your fault it happens every time visitors come.” He chuckled. “They don't see me as Water Tribe. To them I'm just some pet to Chief Hakoda. So I don't try to make friends. You guys are all I need. Really. The South pole is where I’m welcome and I’m happy. But you should try to make friends. You’re so smart and talented. you should have hundreds of friends. All over the world. And you’re beautiful.”

“I don't need that many.” Katara blushed. “Some more would be ok. Quality over quantity.” Katara's eyes went to his idle hand and she went to grasp for it. She felt a twinge stab in her muscles. She twisted to run away from the pain but it was no use.

“Ow! La dammit!”

“What's wrong?” He pulled back to inspect her

“I think I pulled a muscle teaching those jerks a lesson.”

“I'm sorry.” Zuko rubbed her back near where she was reaching.

“Don't be. That feels good.” He looked down as she screwed her eyes shut.

Katara laid back into his warm touch. Zuko worked his fingers into her back. She squirmed suppressing a moan.

“Maybe you can make it up to me.” Katara peeped. “Apology massage?”

She didn't need an answer as he moved behind her. He started at her shoulders, squeezing the tightness from her. He caressed her as moved to her lower back. He pressed his thumbs into the sinew undoing knots she didn't know she had.

“Oh.” Katara’s neck rolled with his movements.

Zuko moved his hands under her top. The massage felt even better with the bare contact. Katara lifted her shirt over her head. Her skin appreciated the exposure. Zuko’s hands went to her lower back again. He pressed and prodded until Katara was melting. He moved farther up below her shoulder blades. Her back folded when he found the injured muscle. Zuko kneaded it until it uncoiled.

“They should call you a muscle bender.” Katara said dazed.

“I can rub wherever you like.” Katara noted the eagerness in his voice.

“Even my feet?” She opened an eye.

“Even your smelly feet.” He laughed at her pout. “Let me prove myself to you.”

Zuko circled around so Katara’s feet were in his lap. He took her left foot and worked the arches. After a while he moved to her right foot. Katara relaxed her body losing herself in the warmth and touch. Zuko placed her foot on his collar bone. He kissed her toes. Katara jolted as his beard tickled her foot. Her light giggles bubbled throughout the room. Zuko exhaled against her ankle. He laid soft kisses as he rubbed her calf. She slid her foot forward, so he was the kissing under her knee. Katara set her other foot on his shoulder. He was quick to take it into his caring hand and massage it too. Zuko slithered his head to her other leg. Katara couldn’t keep her neck up to look at him. His lips skimmed back to her feet. He watched her chest heave up and down, realizing she was only dressed in her leggings and sarashi. He could feel the heat of the room suddenly. Zuko’s cheeks turned pink. He sat up seemingly looking for something on the floor.

“Was that ok?”

Katara was then in his lap, kissing him hard. His eyes widened at her speed. Katara poked her tongue at his bottom lip bring him back down to earth. He exhaled into her attentions. Zuko half lidded, opened his mouth so she could slip inside. Katara moved her hands from clutching his face to his bare chest. Zuko too searched for her skin landing on her waist. A slight movement of her legs and she had encircled him. She pulled him closer to her body so she could feel his chest on her ribs. Katara’s tongue dived deeper into Zuko’s mouth. He happily obliged taking it in as far as she wanted. Their mouths did the archaic dance of push and pull, their heads bobbing and weaving only to meet each other’s kiss. Zuko’s fingers glided up her back and down her spine to her hip. Katara pressed closer. Her hands traveling down his sides. Zuko broke the kiss. He held the back of her head. He raked his nails into her thick, bound curls.

“I love you.” He could feel her delight as he scratched her scalp.

Katara fell forward completely into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, “I love you too.”

Zuko started to touch the uncovered skin of her back again. He palmed against her bindings. She lowered her hips to meet his. He craned his neck to find her lips. She kissed him smacking noisily.

“Where else would you like me to touch you?” He said almost in her mouth.

Katara without moving away lifted the sarashi. The ribbon unraveled and spiraled to the floor.

She leaned away, “Would you touch me here?”

She lifted her breasts making them appear heftier in her delicate hands. Zuko gladly took over. He thumbed at her darkened nipples.

“They’re so soft.” He whispered before tugging at one of the nubs.

Katara snatched for his wolf tail, “B-be gentle.”

Zuko glanced up “Do you want me to kiss you here?” He teased the nipples softer

“Yes.” Katara nodded.

Zuko pulled one of her nipples into his mouth while he massaged her other breast. Katara bit her lip as he hungrily sucked at her. He remained concentrated alternating breasts. She panted louder the harder he sucked. She tilted back displaying her puffed up nipples. Zuko lifted her breasts so they grazed her pillowy lips. Katara stuck out her tongue lapping at herself. Zuko’s eye watched for a moment before he met her tongue with his. They both licked her sensitized nubs until she was whining in the peculiar kiss. Katara tenderly pulled his head away. She looked down into his eyes. He waited patiently for a new direction. Her hands began stroke down her torso. She traced the curve of her waist and hips while Zuko watched every moment.

“Can you rub me here next?” Katara asked breathily.

Zuko lowered his hands, “Of course.”

His hands roamed the thickness of her hips to her slimmer waist, back and forth making sure she would remember each touch. Katara whined her hips. First in a shallow movement turning into big circular pivots, guiding his hands to where she wanted his touch most. He bucked up. She gasped covering her mouth in a kiss. Katara vaulted from the floor. She grasped for her waist band. She was absolutely brought to the brink of need. She stepped out of her bottoms using his shoulders for support.

Zuko basked in the sight of her undressing so bare in front of him. He couldn’t help reaching for her curves. He drug her towards him. He lifted his hips removing his own clothing.

She watched in wonder how Zuko dipped his head in between her legs. Katara mewled when she felt him lick up her slit. Her hands found his hair yanking it loose. His inky hair spilled across her thighs. She licked up again adding needlessly to her wetness. He exhaled a puff of hot air as he moaned into her center. He was overwhelmed drunk with the taste of her nectar.

A violent shiver went through Katara. Zuko’s name drawn into a long sigh as Katara pushed herself into his face. A one thousand pound wave crashed into her. Her whole body curled not being to hold her suddenly heavy body. Zuko leant back and wiped her cum from his mouth and beard. Her knees wobbled. Zuko stood to steady her. He swept her to his bedding. She laid back displaying her glowing skin. He gathered their clothes only to turn around to see Katara playing in her wet entrance. Zuko fell to his knees.

“Kiss me here again.” Katara groaned.

His mouth found her flower again. She wrapped her fingers in his hair. Her head tossed back and forth as he would accidently draw her to the edge and then search for a new way to build her up. He slurped at her clit until she was floating. Zuko had got the angle just right.

“Right there. Don’t you fucking stop.” She rode his tongue until the spasms completed their journeys through her nerves.

He didn’t stop even to let the second orgasm to subside. He worked his tongue over her again until she drenched his face in her third climax. Zuko drank in her ecstasy feeding on her gasps and choked cries. He crawled next to her and leaned in for a kiss. Katara caught him, wiping the cum dribbling off his chin. Katara could taste herself when he attacked her mouth. He had not yet had his own release. Katara pulled back to climb over him. He didn’t fully comprehend what she was doing until she lowered her head to kiss the head of his penis. It jumped against her silky lips.

Zuko patted her head startled, “Wait, wait, wait!” He repeated in Fire’s Tongue.

“What?” Katara laughed, “It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to.” Zuko blushed flustered when her face moved back down.

Katara looked him in the eyes as she kissed him again. “No, but I want to.”

Katara moved her mouth down the length. Her lips skidded down until she fully engulfed him. She raised up just to see his face. She continued to take him in and out of her mouth sucking now and again. She had to hold Zuko in place when he couldn’t still his hips. It was easier than she thought it was going to be. She thought there would be more technique involved. But Zuko winced and grunted as every movement of her head. His breath became ragged when she figured out how to create suction while still nodding. Zuko abruptly froze. She could feel something hot spurt into her mouth. The force of his first shot went to the back of her throat. She instinctively swallowed. After the first it was only natural to swallow the rest. Zuko groaned as she gulped every last drop of him.

Katara smoothed back her untidy hair. She made her way next him. They quickly tangled together. Zuko couldn’t hold her close enough kissing her wherever he could reach. Katara stroked his heated skin. She exhaled frost across his shoulder. He laughed into the crook of her neck. He covered them with a blanket, so they were no longer so naked to the world. They pulled each other back for more deep kisses and tender caresses. Before either of them could stop themselves, they drifted to sleep nestled in each other’s arms.

p>

…

It was Katara who woke up first. She could feel the pull of the moon in her blood. She wriggled lower in Zuko’s arms. Then the realization hit her like an kick to the head. They were supposed to be getting ready for the New Moon Celebration! They should have already been painting their faces. Gran-Gran would probably be back any second with their costumes. She shook Zuko by the arm. 

“Zuko we have to get ready. Hurry get dressed.”

Zuko looked around the dim room. He started up, “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request fill for the very sweet MK! <3
> 
> No flames please. Feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. if you want to make a request for another scene, holla at ya boy. I might do it lol.
> 
> I knew I could get this down eventually. And it's aight if I do say myself. ;3 Tell me how you felt about it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Illustrations coming soon check back in to chek'em out.  
> Edit: They up!


	5. Zuko and Katara 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my nasty ass for another smutty snippet. I'm very sex positive and it shows. story progression, minimal spoilery, Power-flexible Katara and Zuko. As all power couples should be. *Wink*

“Katara!” Zuko ran over to her.

“It’s ok! It’s ok! I’m fine.” She lightly touched the burn on her cheekbone.

He clutched her face, “I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Zuko, it’s ok.” She turned her cheek to him. He kissed it. She put her fingers to the burn. It glowed for a moment before revealing fresh healed skin, “See. All gone.”

He pulled her to him. “I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I never want to hurt you.”

“I know.” Katara chuckled, “I love you too so much.”

They stood there for a few moments. Zuko never hinted that he was going to let her go. So Katara pulled away first. She gave him a few chaste kisses before they headed back to the igloo. Zuko sulked while he helped her make dinner and into the next day when he helped her fold the laundry. He hadn’t even kissed her since. More than a week had gone by and she was starting to get fed up. Them getting hurt when sparring was nothing new. It wasn’t unusual for them to walk off the beach with bumps and bruises. It was just a burn for La’s sake.

Then it clicked in Katara’s head. It wasn’t just a burn. Not to Zuko. She smacked herself in the forehead. How could she be so insensitive. But she couldn’t help smiling to herself. He really did love her. So much that he was beating himself over something she had undid the next second. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Always such a drama queen. But he was her drama queen. And a grand gesture would be just the thing to lift his spirits.

She went through her little bag of treasures and found a silver bead. She went over to Bato and Boh’s igloo to barter for some sweets. One look at the bead and Boh had given her an entire box. Eight squares wrapped in beautiful red floral washi paper. He threw in a fifth of Sorghum liquor and a bag of dried pears. Though he wouldn’t reveal on where all the items were procured from.

That afternoon she waited for Zuko to come home after fishing with Sokka. Everything fell into place perfectly. Gran-Gran was at Lohara’s for her daughters’ sewing lessons. Her father and Sokka would still be fishing long into the night to catch the years best batch of lobster-shrimps. And they would let Zuko go home to help Katara do chores.

She dressed in her tiger-seal skin frock. She didn’t wear any leggings underneath. She played with her hair trying to do something more interesting with it. But every time she finished a style, she’d hate it and undo it. She combed her hair and let in fall down her back. She put charcoal on her eyelids and put on a pair of silver dangle earrings. A little perfume behind her ears and she was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. She made a kissy face. Zuko was going to eat her up.

<img src="" />

Katara had the pot simmering dinner when Zuko came inside. He rubbed his eyes and took off his boots. He smelled like the ocean. Katara greeted him quietly pretending not to pay as much attention to him as she really was. She indolently cut vegetables waiting for him to notice her.

He lifted the lid to the iron pot. “What are you making?”

“Just some stew.” She said sheepishly.

Zuko stirred the contents, “Sokka was getting on my nerves all day. I almost swam back home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But you’re home now right?” She smiled. His obliviousness would never cease to amaze her.

“Yeah.” He sat down, “Where’s Gran-Gran?”

“Lohara’s with the girls.” She arched her back and tilted her neck. Maybe that would catch his attention.

“Oh yeah.” He nodded.

Katara rolled her eyes. No such luck. “Besides Sokka being annoying, everything else was good?”

“Well there weren’t as many lobster-shrimp as last year. But I was trying to tell him it was because of the bait he wanted to use. We used halibut chum last year. This year he used cisco chum. I don’t think the lobster-shrimp like it as much. But I’m the asshole for saying something.”

“You’re not an asshole.” Katara smiled.

He laid back on the floor. “Then why do I feel like one?”

She exhaled looking at him. “I don’t know. But I promise that you aren’t.”

Zuko finally looked at her. He raised his good brow. “What’s on your eyes? Are you wearing make-up?”

“Maybe.” She turned back to the food.

“Are you expecting someone?” She could hear the flare of jealousy in his tone.

She smiled, “Yes actually. Someone tall and handsome. With shiny hair and a nice big-”

“Who?!” Zuko demanded.

“You, you idiot!” Katara turned back to him.

Zuko’s face dropped. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just tell me I’m pretty.”

Zuko sat up. “You look pretty.” He took her pendent and turned it twice.

“Thank you.” She went to get the box of gifts. She unwrapped it and showed him the box of chocolates. “I got these for you.”

His eyes lit up at the sight of the candy, “What for?”

“Because I love you. Do I need another reason? I also got some liquor if you’re interested.” She shook the bottle giving him a foxy grin.

He gave her a skeptical look. He took the bottle from her and took a swig. He growled at the burn. He passed it to Katara. She took two. He picked up a piece of chocolate. He let it melt over his tongue. He closed his eyes, savoring the pleasurable taste. When he opened them, Katara was holding the bottle out to him. After the second sip he could already feel the affect. He had always had a low tolerance for alcohol. He was no match for the liquor. 

Katara stood and swung the pot from the fire. He saw her dress. He followed the lines of her legs with his eyes. The frock had slits on the sides giving him a perfect view. And of course, her ass looked amazing as she bent over. His cheeks heated as his buzz deepened into tipsiness. He bit his lip. He could feel his self hardening some as he ogled her. It didn’t help when she settled into his lap. She smelled like the jasmine flower perfume he had given her when she was confirmed as a woman of the tribe. She placed another square of chocolate into his mouth. He stroked her soft curls.

“I’m not mad at you.”

"Is that why you're doing all this?" Zuko grumbled.

"I told you the gifts were because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then accept that I'm not mad at you. And if that's not bothering you then tell me what is. Because I want to fix it."

Zuko didn't say anything for some time. He held her in her arms and inhaled the fragrance.

"When I saw the fire go towards you, I couldn't stop it. I knew it was going towards your face, but I lost control because I got so scared. I hurt you with my own fear. And it made me feel like shit."

"But I healed myself-"

"That's not the point. It could have been worse! I could have…I could have really hurt you.”

Katara snatched his face to her, “Stop.” He tried to pull away, “No. Listen. Stop that.” She relaxed her grip when he stilled, “There’s no way you could hurt me. There’s no way. I know there isn’t.”

She settled into his chest. The rush of heat from the alcohol culminated from her head to her toes. She placed her ear close to hear the thumping of Zuko’s heart. They held each other succumbing to the inebriation.

“You do look really pretty.” Zuko smiled.

“Thank you. I like how you smell like the water.” Katara snuggled giggling.

“I don’t smell like fish guts and man stink?” Zuko laughed referencing a previous conversation.

She inhaled audibly. “No. You smell like gray skies and dark waters.”

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered lower than the sound of the fire.

Katara’s body sung, “I thought you’d never ask.”

She lifted herself to find his mouth. Katara entangled her arms around him. Her action emboldened by her inebriation. Her kisses moved from his lips, to his face, to his neck, to his scar. She couldn’t get enough of him. She pulled up his shirt in a smooth movement. She kissed his shoulders and his chest. He writhed under her demanding mouth. The way his face twisted was too delicious when she licked a tiny nipple.  
“Zuko…” Katara’s lips latched to Zuko’s neck. “I want you.” 

“Really?” Zuko breathed.

“Yes.” She looked into his eyes.

Zuko licked his lips, “I want you too.”

He liked when Katara took control. Katara was way better at knowing what he wanted than he did. She always knew when to stop and when not to. She knew all of his favorite spots to be touched and kissed. He clutched her tighter when she caressed up his thigh. His hips snapped when she tickled this hip. Katara sucked on his left peck then laid kisses in the crook of his neck. It was the perfect combination to undo him.

He pulled her closer by the small of her back. She arched up smiling into the love bite she was currently marking on his shoulder. He started to bunch her dress up. It got harder to be discreet when the hem got caught below her bottom. He took a finger to tilt her head up to him. She kissed him. Her lips enveloped his entirely. She put her hand on the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

Katara grinned at the taste of chocolate that lingered. Her hand found its way between them and found the bulge that was jabbing her. She rubbed the length of it. Her other hand went to her dress to lift it for Zuko. She hadn’t gotten her clothing past her face when he started to grab for her breasts. Katara continued to stroke him until she saw him start to stiffen. She cruelly pulled her hand away. Zuko cursed under his breath.

“Don’t be too upset.” Katara said kissing him.

“Please. I want...”

“What do you want me to do for you?” Katara showered him with kisses.

Zuko mulled his request over in his head. “I don’t know. I want you to be all over me.” He pulled down her wrappings so there skin was touching. “I want to be closer. Closer than close.” He buried his face in her breasts, “You’re so soft. Your skin feels so good.” His words completely muffled.

Katara laughed into the air. Zuko was getting drunk off of two sips. “Why don’t you lay back.”

Zuko ardently complied. Katara removed the rest of their clothing. He started up to meet her.

“Ah-ah! Lay back.” Her nipples hardened when his eyes darkened. She put her foot on his shoulders pushing him back.

“Let me taste you. Let me make you cum with my tongue.” He stuck it out for emphasis.

“So impatient.” She tutted. Katara stood over him.

“Are you going to sit on my face?” Zuko smiled ear to ear.

Katara blushed at how adorable he looked, “You seem very eager.”

“I’ve heard the other men talk about it. I’ve always wanted to try it. Sit on my face, _Yarijalaa_.”

Katara covered her face. It was Fire’s Tongue for sexy. But it wasn’t exactly the most tasteful way to say it. Zuko rolled his hips. His face was starting to become flushed. He sat up pulling her closer to him. He rambled into her mound in Fire’s Tongue.

“You smell good here too. Good enough to eat.” He licked her once making her gasp. “You taste so yummy. Better than chocolate. Sit on my face, sexy. I want your fucking thighs around my head. Please Katara.”

Katara pushed him back. Zuko could have died when her wetness encompassed his face. He lapped wildly pushing his tongue manipulating all her folds. He finally found her clit. He knew when she started to grind down into his face. He slurped loudly making himself harder. He nearly forgot to breathe.

Katara through her head back. The utter fanaticism in which he licked her was overwhelming. His grip on her thighs made sure she couldn’t move away. There were times she worried about him when he didn’t come up for air. But she had heard wives in the sewing circles. Many of their husbands liked the lack of power. She rocked fiercely into him. She could feel his nose skim her clit and his tongue drink from her cunt.

“Touch yourself while I cum on your face.” Katara found herself panting. She lifted a leg to change the angle a bit. She grasped for the discarded bottle and took another sip. The burn in her throat adding something to her building orgasm.

Zuko started to jerk himself. It was a race between them to see who could cum first. And there was no way Katara was going to let it end when it was just beginning. She held his head in place while she circled her hips. She didn’t mean it, but she did slap his face when she felt his teeth graze her. He laughed into her pussy.

“Keep your tongue out!” Katara wheezed. She was so close.

“Cum for me, _Yarijalaa_.” Zuko growled.

Katara pressed her weight down until she couldn’t see his face, “I said tongue out!”

<img src="" />

She threw her head back as she shuddered. He shook his head to add more sensation. She held in her moans inside keening like an artic fox in mating season. When he didn’t stop, she had to move away. She needed a break from her quivering legs. She fell over to the side. She could barely touch herself. A stroke of her pussy lips and she was sent reeling into reliving the affects of the orgasm. 

“Look at that. Look at that beautiful ass. Shake it for me sexy. Shake that fat ass for me.” Zuko hummed in Fire’s Tongue.

With her face to the floor and her ass in the air, she wiggled her rump. She couldn’t help giggling at his reaction. He was smiling wide. He had the bottle in his hand. He took a big gulp while he stroked himself. His face was glistening with her juices. His eyes stared at her with a dedicated intensity that made her palpitate.

“Bring that ass back here, girl.”

“Do you want me to suck or fuck you?” Katara found herself saying.

Zuko swooned. “You would use your mouth on me?”

“I’ll use whatever you want. Your pick.” Katara laughed as she could feel her drunkenness come into play.

“How about,” Zuko stood on his knees, “You suck me first and then-”

Katara already had him in her mouth. She sucked as far as she could take him. Zuko couldn’t make a coherent sound. He fell back with him still in her mouth. She gobbled him whole. Then he pushed her head down onto him. Katara gagged hard. She could feel herself choking around him. She swore saliva sprayed from her nose. When she would try to lift her head, he would push it back down.

“Choke on that shit.” Zuko grunted.

But she had to breathe. She gasped for air. She could feel tears run down her cheeks. Drool dribbled down her chin. Before she could wipe it away, Zuko shoved her down until her nose mashed into his tuft. She stopped herself from vomiting. He started to fuck her throat mercilessly. She couldn’t bring herself to stop him. She looked into his eyes. He used her hair to yank her back. Katara barely could comprehend what was happening before he was painting her face.

<img src="" />

Zuko leered as Katara sat up. Cum and spittle dripped to her breasts. She coughed a few times. Her makeup was a mess. Her curls stuck out in every direction. She was stunned. He went to her. He tried to remove the charcoal and semen from her face. She whimpered. Zuko couldn’t resist. He licked up the side of her face. He could taste himself and her tears. Zuko found her mouth and kissed her swollen lips. Katara’s nails raked his scalp. Her tongue dove into his mouth fighting for dominance. He guided her to her back. They lazily made out by the light of the fire as they relaxed in the furs.

Katara loved the long sloppy kisses. The way his tongue lingered, the way he tugged her lip. She wrapped his legs around him. He caressed her breasts in a gentle manner that contradicted the soreness in her pharynx. He whispered his native tongue into her ear. He told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He kissed her ear and trailed down her neck. He swirled around to the other side pressing his hips downward. 

“Are you hard?” Her voice was hoarse. Katara reached down to grasp him.

“Let me fuck you.” Zuko purred sweetly.

Katara arched up delighted, “Please fuck me, _Asgayaksuq_.” Katara used the Water Language word for what roughly translated to man-whore. “I want more.”

“You want to feel my cock in you?” Zuko moaned.

“I want all of you.” Katara gritted her teeth. “Fuck me. _Asgayaksuq_.”

Zuko slid easily inside. She moaned with each push. “You’re so tight.” Zuko huffed in her ear.

“You haven’t touched me in so long.” Katara pointed out.

He hissed moving faster, “Never again. Never again...You’re too fucking perfect.”

Zuko straightened so he could look at her as he fucked her. Her breasts moved with his thrusts. Her face was still a mess and she wasn’t bothering to lower her voice. He honestly couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Every curve and dip of her rich brown skin set his senses ablaze. Her divine voice cut through him like shards of ice. She truly was something transcendent. Holy even. There was nothing he did to deserve the blessing that was her love.

Katara suddenly sat up with him. She turned her back to him showing off her round ass. A few twerks and tosses of her hair and Zuko entered again into her. They hooked their arms together to remain close to one another. He clutched her belly and breasts. Zuko was able to keep his pace for a while. He pressed her down into the furs to give his muscles some relief. Soon the plunges got slower. He deepened them to make up for it.

“Let me up.” Katara commanded.

Katara laid him out. He looked up at his goddess as her hair fell over his face. She kissed him as she lowered herself down his shaft. He swallowed her groan. She sat back bouncing on his cock. He held her breasts as she rose and fell on him.

“Shit, Zuko. You feel so good.” Her thighs slapped against his. “Fuck! I think I’m going to cum.”

“Look at me, sexy. Look me in the face while you cum around my cock.” Zuko growled.

Katara bit her lip starring daggers into him revolving her hips. Her whole body moved like her element, “I want to cum at the same time.”

“Fuck yes.” Zuko heartily agreed.

Her gaze rivaled the fire inside himself, “I want you to cum inside of me.”

Zuko stuttered, “Katara-” 

“It’s ok.” Katara never stopped moving, “I want all of you. Please Zuko.” Katara whined as she tightened. She was so close, “Fucking cum inside of me.”

Zuko gripped her hips when she started to go up and down again. He could see his cock slip in and out. She snatched for his wrists. Her brows knitted together. Her blue eyes bore into him.

“Fuck yes. Look at you. You’re so fucking perfect. So fucking perfect. La damnit. Fuck me.” Zuko begged her. “Take this fucking dick. Cum on my cock, _Yarijalaa_. Be my _Umjin_.” Fire’s Tongue for _kept woman_.

Katara was just at her peak. She wanted to scream. She hoped the whole village would hear how good Zuko fucked her. She could have laughed at her lasciviousness. She could see Zuko’s approaching orgasm written all over his face. Not to mention his hands nearly burning her skin. Something in her drunk brain wished that he did. So he can apologize by fucking her throat again. She didn’t know when she started to become so sexually depraved. But it didn’t seem to bother Zuko. It seemed he loved it as much as she did. And if she could keep him hot then they both could burn together.

<img src="" />

“Zuko, shit… I’m… “

“Give me a second. I want to cum with you. I going to fill your fucking pussy.”

“Yes! Cum in me please. I can’t hold back anymore.”

“You’re gonna take this load in you?”

“Make me yours. I’m all yours, Zuko!”

He brought her down to kiss him. Katara shrieked as her cunt seized. Zuko’s chest rumbled as he filled her as promised. She could feel every spurt inside her. It was scalding her from the inside out. Katara couldn’t move. She mewled as he continued rolling his hips. It was as if he wanted to push his semen further within. Katara was glad she knew her body as well as she did. If she was in her moon cycle, she would absolutely fall pregnant.

Zuko didn’t dare let her go as his whole body spasmed. He didn’t think he had come that much or that hard in his entire life. It was as if she was sucking him dry with her pussy. A little more life left him as something primal told him to keep his seed inside her.

Katara kissed him barely awake, “I’m all yours.”

“And I am yours.” Zuko whispered, “Forever.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Katara finally moved to put dinner back on. She then went to the basin to wash her face and vagina. She bent the water to clean Zuko as well. He laid there flaccid fighting sleep. Katara began to dress herself in something more modest. Zuko groaned.

“No! Be naked with me.” Zuko wriggled on the floor.

“And what happens when Gran-Gran comes home?” Katara laughed.

“I don’t care! I want to look at you all night.” He crawled to her. He hugged her and kissed her thighs.

She tried to keep her balance, “You’re so drunk!”

“You’re drunk. If I was drunk could I do this?” Zuko all of a sudden lifted her over his shoulder.

“Ah! Stop! Zuko!” She alternated between screaming and laughing.

He spanked her ass like a drum, “All mine! All mine! All mine!” Zuko chanted.

“Where are you taking me!” Katara cackled.

<img src="" />

“Outside so everyone can know!” He joked as carried her towards the door.

“Don’t you dare! Put me down!” Katara kicked her legs.

He slid her off of him, “You’re no fun.”

She hugged him cherishing the skin on skin contact, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bonus!:

Kanna walked into the igloo. It wasn’t unusual for Katara and Zuko to fall asleep in the same furs. They had been doing it since they were small. She sniffed the air. It smelled terrible. She tapped Zuko with her foot.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, “Good morning!” Zuko smiled.

“It’s not the morning Early Bird.” She laughed at his goofy grin.

Katara shot up. Then she held her head. “What the fuck?”

“Watch your language.” Kanna swatted at her.

Zuko hiccupped, “Are you hungry? We made stew.”

“Are you both drunk?” Kanna scolded putting her hands on her hips.

“No!” Katara stumbled over to the hearth.

“La almighty. What is to be done with the two of you.” Kanna shook her head.

“You could have a drink with us.” Katara first said as a joke showing her the half empty bottle.

“Is that the Fire Nation liquor?” Gran-Gran scratched her chin “Just a nip. Don’t tell your father.”

………………..

Hakoda and Sokka were exhausted. Their arms ached from pulling in haul after haul of lobster-shrimp. They had a lot better luck when they changed the type of chum. Sokka was the first to walk in. He had expected everyone to be asleep. But his grandmother and sister were going back and forth in a competitive throat-singing game. His grandmother was the first to fumble her rhythm.

“I win again!” Katara hooted.

Kanna’s whole body shook with laughter. Zuko put up his hands, “That’s Five to Two. Gran-Gran, take another sip.”

Hakoda was dumbfounded, “What’s going on here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request fill for the very inspiring ZutaraWasRobbed! <3 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAmmmmmn you got me all hyped up for this. i have soi many illustration ideas. like gotdamn gotdamn I cant wait to start drawing. Fuck sleep.
> 
> On a scale from one to soaked/erect how aroused are you? :P Nah fr fr I am so fucking proud of this. Like I love it. It got so long but It was so worth it OMG. This is for all the dom THOTs and take-charge subs out there. Illustrations coming soon. and not that ya'll already havent seen them but they gonna be graphic. I was inspired af by this.
> 
> No flames please. Feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. if you want to make a request for another scene, holla at ya boy. I might do it lol.


	6. Katara and Zuko and Noaluk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOweeeee. We made it nastyyyy. LOVE IT!  
> Story progression, minimal spoilery, Hate sex, rough sex. Dub-con to be safe but it really isn't. MMF Bi Threesome.

Zuko poked at her resistant hole. Katara took a deep breath trying to prepare herself again. So far it was proving difficult to put it in her ass. They had tried before to no avail. But maybe with a little more determination she could relax enough. He pressed forward. She could feel the head inside. He pushed just a little more. Katara tightened and begged for him to take it out.

“I’m sorry.” Katara rubbed her bum.

“Don’t be. Another time maybe.” Zuko cleaned himself. “How do you want it.”

Katara laid on her back and spread her legs. Zuko moved over her leaving searing kisses across her body. Katara caressed his hair as he placed his scar against her cheek. Zuko lined himself up with her wet entrance. He glided inside finding a languid rhythm. She gasped and groaned as his movements grew deeper. She lifted her knees so he could fully immerse himself in her wetness.

“How is that?” Zuko rose to look at her.

“So good. Don’t stop.” Katara pulled him down to kiss her.

Zuko lifted himself back to his hands. He watched her bite her lip and make soft noises. He shifted his body so he could give his knees a rest. He thrusted inside of her slow and steady. Katara raised slightly off the blanket. She held her breath as Zuko filled her brushing her sweet spot. Zuko smiled as she gasped for air. She closed her eyes tipping her head back. She was close to her release. Zuko wasn’t far either. Every drop of his hips and he was stepping closer to the edge.

Katara stuttered his name just at the point of falling into bliss. She opened her eyes so she could look at Zuko’s face as he fucked her into ecstasy. But something else caught her attention. A shadow from and a scuffle from behind a rock only a few feet away. She sat up forgetting her pleasures. She took a blanket and covered herself. Zuko fell back confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s watching us.” She whispered curling forward.

Zuko scanned the area keeping his good eye out for any movement. Behind a boulder he could see the edge of a boot. Seal skin. He stood not bothering to cover his nakedness. Zuko sunk down into a bending stance.

“Come out or I’ll set you on fire!” Zuko sneered. “I can see your boot asshole!” The figure did not move. Zuko shot a stream of fire past the rock.

The figure stumbled out panting, “Wait! Stop!”

“What the fuck!” Katara spat.

“What the fuck are you doing Noaluk?” Zuko picked up a blanket concealing himself.

Noaluk sucked his teeth, “I don’t know how you fool anyone else. But not me. I don’t know how everyone could be so willfully ignorant. You two aren’t even hiding.”

“Because no one’s supposed to be watching! You’re a fucking creep!” Zuko wanted to make sure Katara was ok. She was still bare besides the blanket obscuring her.

“Were you touching yourself?” Katara asked accusatory.

Noaluk stumbled, “Wha- No! No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were.” Zuko could hear Katara’s tone change, “You were watching us, touching yourself.”

Zuko kissed Katara’s shoulder. “You weren’t trying to catch us.” Zuko snaked his hands under Katara’s blanket and started to massage her breasts. She stiffened but she didn’t stop him.

Katara relaxed into his touch. She watched Noaluk stare. Katara smiled and moved so she could kiss Zuko while he caressed her. “Do you watch us often?” Katara asked against Zuko’s mouth.

Noaluk flushed finally looking away, “I-” 

“Is it just me or the both of us?”

“What?” Zuko and Noaluk asked her at the same time.

Katara chuckled amused at their reactions. “If you were here just to watch me wouldn’t you wait until I was alone?” 

Zuko smiled. He shot a dismissive glance at Noaluk, “Do you need to see how a real man fucks a woman?”

“I-It’s not like that! I wasn’t spying! Fuck this.” Noaluk felt his temperature rise. He looked back at Katara. Her chest heaved under the blanket. Zuko was rubbing her breasts in slow circles.

“That feels so good, Zuko.” Katara purred.

She lifted her arms so they were around Zuko’s neck. She stuck out her tongue and Zuko devoured it. The blanket fell, revealing her smooth, glowing skin. Noaluk’s jaw almost dropped. He had never seen her so close. He could see how heavy her breasts really were and the hypnotic look in her eyes. The way her waist curved to the tight curls in her unbraided hair. She was stunning. He dared to look down. Her sex was obscured by Zuko’s hand. He watched the pale fingers work adeptly on her. She suddenly pivoted her hips widening her legs. She made a soft noise as Zuko’s hand begun to move faster. Noaluk had luckily tucked his dick in his waistband. His hand trembled to touch it. Zuko must have caught on to him.

“You’re not gonna touch yourself? Do we not turn you on?” Zuko mocked.

“You two are sick.” Noaluk curled his lip.

“You’re still here!” Katara laughed at him.

“Is it that you need to be hiding? Do you need privacy when you imagine yourself fucking her like I do? Do you wish it was you making her moan?” Zuko started to shake his hand across Katara’s clit.

Noaluk tried to look away, “No... I don’t…”

Katara was building back up towards release. “Zu-Zuko…”

Zuko turned his attention back to Katara, “Are you going to cum? Are you going to cum for me?” He kissed her cheek pulling her closer to him. He quickened his fingers skimming her swollen bud.

“Yes!” Katara hissed raising her hips, “Fuck yes, Zuko. I’m coming.”

Zuko continued stroking her clit. Wetness emanated from her flower. Zuko insisted on covering his fingers in her juices to indulge in her orgasm with her. She sucked on his tongue, undulating and spasming against him. He stopped when she pulled away to breathe. Zuko put his fingers to her mouth. Katara took a taste before he began to lick his fingers clean. Noaluk twitched. Some precum was already leaking onto his stomach.

“Pull it out all ready.” Katara whined.

Noaluk shook his head. He creased his brow. “No! You’re disgusting. Both of you. And you lie to everyone’s face about it!”

“Is it small or something?” Katara said ignoring him. Zuko laughed.

“You’re a fucking-“ Noaluk paused. It wasn’t a good idea to upset both the benders in such a delicate situation. “Let’s just say you’re not as virtuous as you pretend to be.”

“You’re just mad she didn’t want you.” Zuko gave a half cocked smile.

“You know what? Shut the fuck up. And by the way my cock is huge!” Noaluk continued even though they were laughing, “I’ve fucked a lot of girls! And they all begged me for it.”

Katara leaned back on her hands. “Did they?’ Katara held onto Zuko’s hair as his mouth attached to her nipple.

Noaluk’s jaw locked. He swallowed his pride and pulled down his pants. His cock fell erect between his legs. He smirked at the look Katara made. Her eyebrows rose, she smiled in delight. Zuko was not happy to see he was bigger. Much bigger.

Zuko was a good size. He fit inside her perfectly. He filled her to her peak, and he knew how to get deep inside her and exploit both their pleasures. Noaluk’s cock was gigantic. The weight of it frightened her as he lined up with her slit. His head stretched her. Not even halfway inside and he was pushing her passed limits she didn’t know she had. She pushed him back before going any further.

“Slow down! It’s too much!” She winced. Noaluk pressed forward. Katara cried out, “It’s too big!”

“I thought you’d be able to take it?” Noaluk laughed. “Maybe you have a little more virtue than I thought.”

“Watch yourself.” Zuko growled. He kissed her softly, “Why don’t you get on top?” Zuko suggested.

Katara liked that idea. She slowly pulled away from Noaluk’s extraordinarily girthy member. She tossed him to his back. He offered no argument when she mounted him. Noaluk clumsily pawed at her breasts. She could see the wonder in his eyes as he seized his chance to finally touch them. She took his cock into her hand and slowly sunk down onto him. She still couldn’t get him in more than halfway. So she raised and lowered as much as she could.

Zuko watched fascinated as Katara rode him. He had never seen sex between other people. Her eyes were pinched shut and she only moved shallowly. Zuko bent down to kiss her. She latched to him running her hands over him. Katara was able to lower herself a little more. Zuko stood. He pressed the tip of his cock to her parted lips. Katara eagerly took him into her mouth with a raucous suck. She immediately took him into her throat. She bobbed her head almost not remembering Noaluk was there.

Noaluk grew frustrated. He felt he had been patient enough. And now they were forgetting about him as they kissed and whispered their _I love you’s_. She took him back into her mouth working his dick like the fucking whore she was. He snapped his hips flush into hers. She clamped down around him. She choked on Zuko’s cock making him moan unintentionally. Noaluk grinned to himself. He was going to make sure she felt him in the morning.

Tears ran down Katara’s face. She pulled her head away from Zuko. She was sitting fully on Noaluk. He was much wider than Zuko and felt strange against her skin. Noaluk was finally all the way inside her. She coughed, adjusting herself to his size. She stroked Zuko. She looked into his eyes when Noaluk started to thrust up. He barely had to move to elicit noises from her. She kept her mouth pressed together to quiet herself. Noaluk look at her hungrily. His lips begged for her to kiss him. She could see Zuko staring down at him annoyed. Zuko stepped over Noaluk and silently asked Katara to suck him.

“Hey! You’re blocking my view.” Noaluk complained.

“You can stare at **my** ass for a change.” Zuko smacked one of his cheeks, “Besides, she isn’t yours to look at.” Zuko turned his attention back to Katara who was smiling while simultaneously pleasuring him. “Another good angle is from back here.” Zuko withdrew and moved behind her. “I love staring at that fat ass, Katara.”

“I know you do.” Katara balanced herself on Noaluk.

“Bend over for me.” Zuko pushed into her lower back. She wound her hips showing off her curves to him.

A small adjustment and Noaluk had found his rhythm again. Katara’s ass jiggled with his thrusts. She moaned into his chest. Zuko watched Noaluk’s giant cock go in and out of her. Her lips were stretched and rosy. Her wetness slathered over him dripping down his balls. Zuko slapped Katara’s ass. She let out a surprised sound. Noaluk put a beefy arm around her pinning her to his body. Zuko collected some of the slickness and grazed it passed her anus. Katara clenched hard. Noaluk grunted.

Katara knew what was coming. She tried to relax. But Noaluk was still pummeling her canal. He had not slowed down since he started. She already felt like she was being split in half. Zuko started to play with her entrance. He stretched out her hole spitting in her. He grabbed for the lubricant they had brought along. He poured a ridiculous amount over her. It dripped down onto Noaluk making him slam into her without resistance. Zuko pushed in. She laid on Noaluk’s chest. He stopped so Zuko’s could press all the way in. When he fully enveloped himself in the foreign tightness, Noaluk began moving again. Zuko could feel him rub his cock. 

Katara felt like she was being hollowed out. Her holes opened to compensate the cocks but neither of them wide enough. Both moved in her belly. She groaned at the sensation. Then Zuko started to move. Katara had to put a hand over her mouth. She tried to keep her confidence that she could take Zuko in her ass. He mostly stayed still at first and used the movements of Noaluk to fuck her. Zuko clutched her hips and buried himself in her. Katara felt like she was foaming at the mouth. She move forward and back on him. She was surprised how good it felt.

“Fucking shit. I’m so fucking full.” Katara groaned.

“Does it feel good? Are you comfortable for me to go faster?” Zuko panted. Katara nodded. Zuko daggered his hips into her ample ass.

Katara dropped her head so her forehead was on Noaluk’s sternum. “Oh La! Tui help me! It’s too much. I feel like I’m losing my mind!”

“I can feel your cock on mine.” Noaluk prods shuddered.

“Oh fuck!” Katara sat up arching her back.

“Does that turn you on?” Zuko teased him.

Noaluk sneered, “No. I have your girl’s tits for that.”

Katara put a hand over Noaluk’s face, “Both of you shut up. Just keep fucking me.”

“Actually I need a break.” Noaluk paused.

Katara fell back down. “Of course you do.”

Zuko patted her bum, “Get up.”

Katara lifted herself on her wobbling legs. She crawled over falling to her side. She spread her legs playing with her clit. Both her ass and her pussy gaped. She stroked her clit watching Zuko hover over Noaluk. Noaluk stiffened when Zuko licked at his cock head. Zuko could taste Katara on him strong and sweet. The taste of her made it easier for him to take him into his mouth. He puckered his lips trying to avoid him with his teeth like he’s seen Katara do. He tongued his shaft licking the last bit of taste of her.

Noaluk sat up, “You look kinda cute like this. Why don’t you warm that mouth up for me? He shoved Zuko’s head down.

Zuko did not like the feeling of his throat being violated. He tried to say something but Noaluk kept him in place. His sentence came out mumbled. He breathed smoke through his nose. Katara chuckled. She floated over brushing back Zuko’s hair.

“You’re doing a good job, love. Remember to breathe.” She hummed letting Noaluk take one of her nipples into his mouth.

Zuko was somehow still able to scowl. He shook his head free of Noaluk’s hand. “Come here and help me.” Zuko switched spots with Katara

She rested between Noaluk’s legs. “Do you want to watch us suck you?” Katara kissed his thick head.

Noaluk smirked, “Are you going to be able to handle it this time?”

Zuko glared at him. Noaluk shifted and looked away. Zuko tipped Katara’s chin and kissed her, “Do you see her? Isn’t she the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen?”

Katara blushed trying to avoid Noaluk’s gaze. Noaluk traced over her again and again. He studied the way her breasts rested on her arms as she kneeled before him. The image of her unbound hair and supple skin. The muscles in her thighs. The way her luscious lips curled when Zuko spoke about her. And he was finally able to hit. The one compromise is that Zuko was included. But that was turning out not to be such a bad thing. But Katara was beautiful. And she looked incredible naked. Not to mention the pussy was top notch. He just wasn’t jealous of Zuko, he was outraged. There’s no way a guy like him should be with a girl like her.

“Yeah. Too beautiful for you.” Noaluk muttered.

“Maybe. But she has my heart. I love her. More than the sun more than anything.” Zuko stroked her cheek.

“Aw! Zuko. I love you too. And you have mine.” She leaned in and kissed him.

He glowered when Noaluk rolled his eyes, “Listen, if you hurt her in any way- I don’t care if it was an accident. I’ll cut your dick off and then your balls. Do you understand, asshole?”

Noaluk wanted to say something sarcastic but the look in Zuko’s good eye said he better not. “Yeah.”

“Now ask her nicely. Say _Please Katara. Please suck my unworthy cock with your perfect mouth._ ” He said as Katara sucked his fingers.

Noaluk’s cock twitched. He repeated the phrase slowly. “Are you happy?” He was painfully hard as precum leaked from him nonstop.

“Mm… I think you should say it again. But with feeling.” Katara teased his head with her lips.

Noaluk growled frustrated, “Please suck my unworthy cock with your perfect mouth! Please! Please suck it. One of you. I don’t care which one. Zuko, please suck my cock with your hot mouth. One of you put it in your mouth. Please! Just lick it. Please.” He stroked himself begging.

Zuko and Katara smiled at each other, “Sure. No need to beg.”

Katara pushed his skin down and lapped at the precum. She sucked hard at the tip reveling in his moan. Zuko watched her start to bob her head. Like her pussy, her lips stretched to accommodate him. He quickly started to hit the back of her throat. He bucked up a few times to push past. Katara gagged. Zuko was quick to snatch him out her mouth and take him into his. Zuko had never been with another person. And neither had Katara. His taste was strange. His smell was different. But it was still something to enjoy and they thanked their lucky stars for the opportunity.

Zuko warmed his tongue like he does for Katara. Noaluk groaned and cursed. Noaluk yanked on his wolf’s tail trying to force his head down again. Zuko grazed him with his teeth as a warning. But Noaluk pressed regardless. Suddenly the tip of his cock was slammed against Zuko’s uvula. Noaluk lifted up to force is way into his esophagus. Zuko felt his throat bulge at his girth.

“Even your throat is hot,” Zuko’s gags were almost enough to send him over the edge. He threw Zuko’s head back and grabbed Katara, “Your turn.”

Zuko gasped for air. It hurt too much to cough. Noaluk put his hand on the back of Katara’s head and shoved her face down to his dick. She pressed her lips closed. She slid down to his groin. He rubbed her face into his pelvis. Noaluk slapped his cock on her face.

“Open up. I already said please.” Noaluk laughed.

Zuko was the one to start stroking him. He angled him so he was back to Katara’s mouth. She hesitantly opened and licked his shaft. Soon Katara’s lips were locked around him. When she was comfortable Zuko circled around and entered her from behind. After a minute he withdrew and began to fuck her ass again. It was easier for her to accept him. Noaluk held her cheeks and thrust faster in her mouth. She couldn’t control the choking and slobbering. Katara came gargling around Noaluk’s dick. Shortly after Noaluk exploded in her mouth, Cursing her as if she had wronged him. Stream after stream he pumped in her throat. She was going to drown. Zuko pulled her back. She coughed up the rest of the semen. It dripped along her chin all over her and the floor. Before she could think to clean herself Zuko circled his arm around her and began rutting hard. He grabbed her face and kissed her. He licked the cum from her tongue.

“How does it taste?” Noaluk asked reaching for his pants.

“Are you done?” Zuko asked pausing.

“What? I just came!” Noaluk looked at them incredulously.

“So you’re done?” Katara reiterated, her throat still scratchy. She started to move herself.

Zuko watched her ass clap on him. “All that cock and no stamina.”

“I have stamina! I can fuck her for you all night long!” Noaluk crossed his arms.

“Then hurry up and get hard.” Katara ordered.

“You two are something else.” Noaluk pulled his pants back down.

He was flaccid still lathered in their saliva. He jerked himself like he’s done many times before. But he was usually hiding. The first time he caught them was an accident. But then no one believed him. They made a fool out of him. The next time he followed them he had caught them in another compromising situation. And he didn’t reveal himself again. He watched Zuko set Katara on a rock and lick her until she came. She looked beautiful. The next time he followed them he told himself it was to catch them. He found them at the beach. Zuko took her during a full moon. That night Noaluk stroked his cock, completing shortly after Katara. She cried his name. Zuko. It was always his name. Noaluk jerked faster. He was going to get Katara to cry for him.

“Do you need help?” Zuko smiled devilishly.

“Fuck you.” Noaluk sneered, “Maybe I should just choke your girl with my big dick again.” He turned to Katara, “I’m sure I’ll be hard before you pass out.”

“A blow job is a great idea. Right Zuko? Maybe give my ass a break?” Katara tried to laugh. But it only made her ass tighter.

“That is a good idea.” Zuko stood walking over to Noaluk. His forehead barely met his chin. “Get on your knees.”

“You really like sucking my dick don’t you. Who knew the angry little crow-owl was such a cock slut.” Noaluk lowered. “You and her are made for each other. I was thinking I’d definitely fuck Katara again, but I’d fuck you again too. I bet that little Fire Nation ass of yours is hotter than your mouth. I ca-ack!”

Zuko shoved his thumbs in the sides of Noaluk’s mouth. “You talk to much.” Zuko pressed his cock just past his lips. “Be useful and clean me.”

Noaluk gagged at the thought. He held Zuko’s wrist but Zuko had always been surprisingly strong. He held his head in place and mouth forced open as his mouth was fucked. Zuko experimented pushing into his pharynx. Noaluk coughed and spit excessive amounts of saliva.

“Stick your tongue out and clean my fucking dick.” Zuko started to move faster.

It didn’t take much to realize Zuko wasn't as endowed as Noaluk. But he was big enough to make the bully drool and gag. Noaluk made lewd noises as Zuko entered and exited his throat. His penis slowly rose with the ruthless rhythm.

Katara crawled to Zuko. Noaluk was worse off than she was in terms of mess. His chest and stomach was slathered in spit. His fat cock bobbed as Zuko face fucked him. Zuko’s sack slapped repeatedly into Noaluk’s chin. She loved the look of concentration on Zuko’s face. Zuko slammed one last time before shoving Noaluk back. He sputtered and sniffed.

“Not too bad. Not as pretty as Katara though.” Zuko moved to his knees. “Or as good.”

Katara giggled shifting in front of Noaluk. “I hope you’re better at eating pussy.” Katara leaned back and waited for Noaluk to lower his head. “I love you, Zuko.”

“I love you too. Don’t let him up until he makes you cum, ok?” Zuko looked at Noaluk’s ass.

“Ok.” Katara bit her lip. “Do you hear that Noaluk?”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard him bitch.” He mumbled. Noaluk laid on his belly below her. “I can’t believe I have to tell you that you should spread your legs.”

“You can talk all the shit you want after you’re done.” Katara opened her thighs revealing her slippery flower.

“Do you see that, shithead? That pussy is holy. Thank her for letting you put your filthy mouth on her.” Zuko spanked Noaluk. Noaluk unwillingly yelped.

“Thank you for letting me eat your pretty cunt.” Noaluk snarled.

“That was the wrong answer.” Katara tutted.

Zuko who had relubricated his dick, held Noaluk’s ass cheeks apart. “You should learn to be nicer.”

“Wait! Don’t put that in there.” Yet he did not move away and watched Zuko press forward, “I’m going to fuck you up you bastard! Don’t put it-Ah!” Noaluk hollered out. He had been impaled. The worst of it was when Zuko rose and pushed back in, “You mother fucker. I’m gonna kick your ass. I’m gonna fuck you up Zuko! Oh shit. You’re in my ass. You’re fucking my ass. You’re fucking my fucking ass. Oh shit!”

“Is it all you ever dreamed it would be? Now make sure Katara cums. Or you can’t come back up.” Zuko started ravaging him despite Noaluk groaning and begging him to slow down.

“You’re such a brute.” Katara teased Zuko. “I call next.”

“What ever you desire. But first I’m gonna fill this boy pussy up.” Zuko laughed spanking him. Noaluk yowled.

“Then me too?” Katara licked her lips. She guided Noaluk’s tongue to a different spot.

“Of course.” Zuko slammed his hips harder, “He’s really loose already. I think he’s done this before. And he calls us the sluts.” Zuko said in Fire’s Tongue.

“Watching you fuck him is so hot. I think I get it now.” Katara said back.

“Right?” Zuko and Katara laughed. “Noaluk tell me something. Are you a virgin back here? Am I the first man to fuck you in the boy pussy.”

“Stop calling it that.” Noaluk struggled to say. “Yes. You’re the first one to fuck me there.”

“Don’t forget about me ass virgin.” Katara smeared his face into her. Zuko pressed him forward to he was moaning while licking her. “That’s better keep that up. Eat my fucking pussy bitch. You talk all that shit. Tongue that clit. Don’t you fucking stop until I drench your face.”

Zuko without warning jumped on his feet. He leaned over Noaluk’s body pumping his semen as deep as he could reach. Katara’s voice was heavenly to listen to while he pleasured himself with another. There was no way if she wasn’t with him, would he be enjoying himself. Katara came tumbling after. She did as she promised and made Noaluk drink her. Zuko backed away. Cum steadily trickled out of Noaluk while Katara spasmed on the floor. Zuko flopped back coming back down to Earth. He dared Noaluk to ever say anything else rude. All Zuko had to do was remind him that he had his anal virginity.

Noaluk moved still soiled and leaking. He loomed over Katara. She was too weak to tell him to fuck off. Noaluk sunk into her. Katara whined as she was stretched back out. He rocked, tunneling into her. Noaluk roughly tapped Katara’s cheeks. She swatted him away. He hooked one of her legs to rest on top of his shoulder.

“See what it can be like to get fucked by a real man? That grip is fucking amazing. And you’re so wet.” Noaluk watched himself enter and reenter. She squirmed and whimpered.

“It’s so big. What the fuck…” Katara arched her back. She could barely speak.

“Are you alright?” Noaluk asked quietly.

“Look at you being careful.” Zuko slithered up to them. “Are you ok, love?”

“Yes. It’s… just… a lot.” Katara struggled to say. “I think… I’m… going …to cum!”

Zuko bent over sucking on her clit. Katara came with a shriek. Her legs vibrated and she couldn’t control her movements. Zuko skimmed over her bud as she squirted on Noaluk. The combination of sensations proved to much. Her stretched pussy, her swollen clit, her sore throat, and her gaping ass. Although it was Noaluk’s cock inside, Katara called out for Zuko.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Noaluk pouted.

Zuko had already snatched Katara away and turned her over. Zuko penetrated her used hole. Katara moaned into the floor. Noaluk shook his head circling around. Katara’s eyes were glazed over as she had barely come down from her last orgasm and was already being built back up. Noaluk thrust into her mouth bulging her cheeks.

Zuko moved them to their sides and continued making love to her. He massaged her breasts and kissed her. Noaluk annoyed, made Zuko pleasure him. He was back into Zuko’s hot throat trying to get his second nut. Katara rolled them over so that she was riding him. She used her arms and legs to work herself to completion. Noaluk was forced to move again going back to Katara. He held her by her hair and face fucked her until she regurgitated saliva and what looked like his cum from before.

“I could try putting it your ass.” Noaluk joked.

“Fuck off.” Katara growled gasping. She wiped her nose and tears.

“Alright then. Come here cutie.” Noaluk made his way back to Zuko. “You’re really good at this you know. I should tell all the guys. They can line up and take their turns fucking your hot little throat.” He laughed at Zuko’s scowl. “Ha! Don’t worry. I won’t. Why would I want anybody poaching on what’s mine now?” Noaluk gripped Zuko’s hair as he came in his mouth. “Don’t you dare spit it out. Swallow that shit.”

Noaluk forcibly covered his mouth. Zuko tried to shake away. But it wasn’t any use. Katara continued riding him. Katara came next swirling her hips taking him in and out of her tip to base. Zuko made a noise between a roar and a mumble as he shot his load. He wanted to say her name but his mouth was still full.

“Swallow it.” Noaluk said a final time removing his hand. Zuko gulped the bitterness. “Open! Let me see.” Noaluk held his cheeks open examining his empty mouth. “Good.” He spit on his tongue. “Thanks a bunch.”

“Piece of shit. Fuck you.” Zuko gnarled.

“Maybe next time, sweet cheeks.” Noaluk started to put on his clothing. “Good luck trying to get my taste out of your mouths.”

“Fuck you. Get the fuck out!”

“If you ever want me to fuck your girl for you again. Just let me know. I’ll be there when I’m done with the next bitch.” Noaluk fastened his parka.

“You’ll be back. You’re gonna be on your knees begging for me to fuck your boy pussy again. You’ll be thinking about us tonight.” Zuko smirked.

“Probably just Katara, thank you.” Noaluk winked at her. “Thanks for throwing me some my way finally. Was it worth the wait? You ready to leave the Fire Bastard and get fucked by a real dick?”

“Get the fuck out Noaluk!” Katara laid on Zuko’s chest. "I'm trying to cuddle."

“Fine, fine! I’ll go!” Noaluk threw up his hands.

“Try not to limp on the way out, shithead.’ Zuko called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for the amazing <3 oh, you jnow! <3 Thank you for this excellent request. I frickewn ran away with it.  
> So my I have headcannons that Zuko is Bi demi. And he loves Katara so much and is already very sexually motivated by making sure Katara feels good and or comfortable. Katara being used to doing everything for everybody else, is very receptive of his generosity. Katara is sexually adventurous. Sex is a common pass time in the South pole. After the liberation from the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Water Tribe ended premarital sex being a taboo. Noaluk's such an asshole. But they knew how to handle him.
> 
> How bout that one? I like this one. i like all of them but this was a good addition. Also loving how much the illustrations are inspiring such cool drawings. Smutty but cool. Thanks for another read!
> 
> No flames please. Feel free to leave tips and criticisms. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for more sex. Holla at me for any requests. I'm still taking some. Don't be shy.


End file.
